Flirtations in the Firelight
by jane-eliza
Summary: The East High gang... without East High. The crew go for a field trip like no other before a week long hell or heaven, depending on how you look at it! Matches are plentiful and emotions run amok as the team is paired off. TxS, RxG. Complete.
1. A Sour Flavoured School Bus

"Alright, let's total up!"

Coach Jack Bolton quickly counted the array of heads, hats and hair which belonged to the bus load of teenagers. Among them was Sharpay Evans, East High's very own Ice Queen. She stood sour-faced next to her twin brother Ryan. Field trips were never her thing. Sharpay's thing was more coffee, shopping and shoes.

"Yup, that's everyone," Coach Bolton said to Miss Darbus.

"Aah, so we shall proceed," she replied, flinging her shawl over her shoulder.

Everyone scrambled onto the bus.

Chad sat at the window seat, but swivelled round to talk to Jason and Zeke, who were behind him. Troy sat down next to Chad.

"Day one of The Trip to Hell," he said to his camera. He had decided to document the trip on tape.

Troy looked around the bus before doing a close-up of Sharpay's face. She was listening to her pink iPod nano while texting feverishly on her diamond-studded Sidekick. Sharpay glanced up, only to find Troy shoving his camera into her face.

"BOLTON! Get that that camera out of here NOW!"

"Okay, okay, chill Shar!" he laughed, turning off the camera. She glared at him before turning her attention back to her cell phone. Troy rolled his eyes and turned round to talk to the guys.

-

Three hours later, they arrived at what seemed like the middle of nowhere. Everyone climbed out of the bus, except for Sharpay. She sat with her arms folded and one leg crossed over the other.

"C'mon, Shar," prompted Ryan. She gave him an icy look.

"I am not getting out there," she replied, shaking her head to prove her point.

"It might be fun!"

Sharpay just looked at Ryan. His gaze dropped to his feet, scared to say anything back.

"Sharpay!"

A voice came from outside. It was Coach Bolton. "Miss Evans, you're keeping us behind."

Sharpay sighed and reluctantly heaved herself up. She got out of the bus and frowned.

"Where the hell are we?" she said, looking disgusted.

"Welcome to nature, Shar!" Chad said, and flung his arms out.

Sharpay put her hands on her hips. "Is that supposed to be funny, Danforth?"

Before Chad could answer, Coach Bolton turned his megaphone on, and a loud ringing sound pierced the teenagers' eardrums.

"Okay! Ready to have fun?"

The group of adolescents mumbled darkly and shot Jack dirty looks.

"Never mind… Alright…pairs! Miss Darbus, you have the list?"

Miss Darbus came forward and handed him a clipboard with paper on it.

"Let's see… Martha Cox and Michael Garza!"

Sharpay sighed again and started inspecting her manicured nails.

"Jason Cross and Kelsi Nielson!

"Zeke Baylor and… Lauren… Lauren … uhhh…"

"McKavanagh!" came a shout in the crowd, followed by laughing. (A/N: thank-you for one of close friends having a last name that is really hard to pronounce!)

"Right, right… Sharpay Evans and…"

'_Ryan, Ryan, Ryan,' _she repeated in her head.

"Troy Bolton!"


	2. The Long and Winding Road

"…_Sharpay Evans and…."_

"_Ryan, Ryan, Ryan," she repeated in her head._

"_Troy Bolton!"_

-----

"WHAT?" shrieked Sharpay. This was not happening. Troy Bolton? No way.

"Move!" she yelled, and the sea of people parted, letting 'Moses' through. Sharpay marched up to Ms. Darbus. She swapped her furious, frowning mask for a confused, sweet-and-smiley one.

"Ms. Darbus, there seems to be a mistake," she said sweetly. "I'm with Ryan."

"No, no, Sharpay. You're definitely with Troy."

Sharpay folded her arms. "Well then, who's Ryan with?"

Coach Bolton scanned down his list of names. "Ryan Evans…Ryan Evans…Where is Ryan Evans?" he mumbled to himself. "Aha! Found ya, Ryan. Ryan Evans and Gabriella Montez!"

Sharpay scowled. "Fine! Troooooyyy!"

Troy, who had been 'interviewing' Chad with his camera, turned to find a furious Sharpay glaring at him.

"What?"

"I'll tell you what, Bolton. We are 'buddies'. That's what," Sharpay retorted angrily, still glaring at him.

"Oh. Is that it?" questioned Troy, but instantly regretted it.

"Is that it? Is that freakin' it?"

Troy was alarmed. "Okay, Shar, I get it! Chill!" he said, backing away from her.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes and flounced off, back to Ryan.

Troy watched her leave, realizing how he had made the situation much worse.

-----

"Okaay! Everybody, grab your partners, 1, 2, 3! Nah, I'm just kidding. Gather rounds, kids!" shouted Coach Bolton, through his megaphone.

Troy picked up his bag and trudged over to Sharpay. She stared him up and down before turning back to her Sidekick.

"Well, we have a little task for you!" Jack continued. "Instead of escorting you sullen adolescents to the campsite, you get the pleasure navigate the root there yourself!"

Troy watched and bit back a laugh as Sharpay's mouth fell open in silent rage.

"So grab a map and a compass from Ms. Darbus and set off!"

-----

It had now been 45 minutes since they had 'set off', and Troy and Sharpay were lost.

"Hey loser, are you sure we're not going round in circles?" Sharpay asked him as he stood on top of a large gray rock, that sort of resembled Ryan's head.

"Course not. Why?"

Sharpay folded her arms. "I'm pretty sure that you've stood on Ryan's head before."

"Huh?"

She sighed. "The rock, Troy. We've been here before."

Troy's brow furrowed in confusement. "Oh. Well then, I guess we _have_ been going round in circles."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Dork," she muttered before they both headed off again, this time in (hopefully) the right direction.

----

Sharpay was once again lagging behind. "Trooyy!" she whined, coming to a halt.

He swivelled round to face her. "What is it?"

"My feet hurt!" she pouted and sat on her large pink suitcase.

"Well, maybe they wouldn't hurt if you had decided to wear suitable shoes," Troy pointed out, looking at her silver heels.

Sharpay scowled. "Can't I wear your shoes?"

If it were Ryan that Sharpay was dealing with, he would have gladly given his sneakers to his baby sister without a second thought. But this was Troy Bolton, and he wasn't about to let Sharpay take his only pair of shoes.

"Shar, you can't wear my sneakers! What would I wear, your heels?" Troy replied, with a hint of a smirk playing on his mouth. He sighed, seeing the look on Sharpay's face. "Look, how 'bout I give you a piggy-back ride?"

Sharpay looked at him unsurely. "I don't know, loser."

"C'mon, it's not like you're heavy. I mean, you're as skinny as a stick!"

"Seriously, Bolton, I'm okay!" Sharpay replied, ignoring his last remark. She got up to prove her point, winced as she walked slowly in a circle, before sitting back down on her case, moaning and rubbind her feet.

"Here," he said, putting down his bag and heaving Sharpay onto his back. She squealed. "This is weird!"

"You'll be fine," Troy assured her. Sharpay wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, rigid with fear, as they began making their way to the camp fopr the third time.

-----

After a mere 10 minutes, Troy's back was breaking. Sharpay may be as skinny as a stick, but she certainly wasn't as light as one. And not only was he struggling with his own bag, he was now trailing Sharpay's case as well.

Sharpay, hanging loosely on Troy's back, was absent-mindedly swinging her shoes across Troy's face. He had to dodge them each time they passed him, or it would be weird trying to explain to the doctor that his nose had been sliced off by a pair of size 5 silver heels.

Sharpay sighed. "How much longer now, dork?"

"2 minutes less since when you last asked me," Troy muttered, his patience with Sharpay quickly fading.

"Jeez, Bolton, you don't have to be-"

But she was cut off by Troy. "There!"

He pointed to a red tent not too far off in the distance.

"Finally!" cried Sharpay. "Sprint, Bolton, SPRINT!"

-----

**A/N: Finally! Wow, it's been so long. But I've been really busy. And then we went up to our house in this teensy little village called Cushendall, and there was no internet! I felt like crying…**

**But you know what you gotta do! Catch 'em all! Nah you gotta review, bubs!**

**Love you guys!**

**xxxxxx**


	3. Stuck With You

_Hey! I'm back! I can't believe it either LOL!_

_Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far: Stessa, ThinkingOfYou, PeteWentzisexi-troypay-4EV, xamyxjx, paradise-maker786, x0emz0x, chris tea xx, le disco, hsmxzashley, XBeautifulbabe405X, remedyofpain and addictedtomusic!_

_And this chapter has to be dedicated to my wonderful FF family! Bethany, my wonderful and crazy daughter and Stessa, her amazing godmommy! Love you guys!_

_Anyway…On with chapter 3!_

……….

**Chapter 3: Stuck with You**

Troy arrived at the campsite panting, with Sharpay hanging on his back, bored.

"Finally!" she exclaimed. He began to let her down, when she screamed. "No! Not here! The ground's icky!"

Troy's eyes narrowed, and thankfully she couldn't see it. "Yes, _Your Highness_," he hissed and carried her over to where his father and Miss Darbus sat, on a blanket sprawled out on the grass.

Sharpay hopped off his back energetically, but instantly regretted it.

The largest blister on the back of her heel had just burst.

She cursed loudly, which attracted plenty of attention from the teachers.

"I mean…Oh, sugar?" she said sweetly.

"What's wrong?" Coach Bolton asked the teenager, and helped her sit on the small blue deckchair behind Miss Darbus.

"Blisters," Sharpay mumbled, pointing to her red raw heels.

"Nasty…" He replied. "I'm going to get the First Aid kit, you stay here."

"_Yeah, like I could really jump up and run off like this…" _She thought to herself, but smiled at him all the same.

Jack headed into his small one-man tent to get the First Aid.

Troy sat down on the blanket next to her.  
"Some trip this is…" he mumbled, while tearing out clumps of grass that poked up from a hole in the material.

"Tell me about it, Bolton…" Sharpay muttered, and stared out into the distance.

Wait…

Did they just agree on something? No, it couldn't be. Could it?

An awkward silence fell between them again, and Troy began throwing the grass at Miss Darbus' turned head. Sharpay giggled.

Miss Darbus turned round sharply, and they both held their laughs. She eyed them beadily, before swivelling back round to read her gardening magazine.

"Okaay…I got bandages, antiseptic spray, some tablet-y things, some medicine – eugh, that looks horrible…" Jack emerged from the tent to find the teenagers silently crying with laughter as Troy sprinkled strands of grass on their drama teacher's large hair.

He and Sharpay looked up to find Jack standing over them, looking amused, but not happy. Troy and Sharpay looked at each other and she bit her lip.

"Sorry…" Troy muttered, still trying hard not to laugh.

Jack smiled slightly. "Alright, let me see your foot."

Sharpay held up her dainty tootsies for Jack to look at. "Aaaarrrgh!!" He exclaimed, looking horrified.

She flinched. "What is it?" she said with wide eyes.

Jack laughed "Just kidding!"

Sharpay scowled at him. He ignored her and began rummaging in the box, while humming some ancient 'The Who' song.

"Aha!" He pulled out an old antiseptic spray. "Now this might sting a bit," he warned Sharpay. She shrugged and stuck her foot out to him.

Jack sprayed the mist over her hell. "Aaah!" She screamed. He stopped instantly. "What?"

She smirked. "Just kidding…"

Troy grinned. "Ooh…Burn!"

They both turned to Troy. "You did not just say that." Sharpay stated, giving him a look.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Spray me more!"

……….

Sharpay hobbled back to the site where her tent was to be set up. She looked over to the tent beside her. It was alredy half up, and there was a figure in side it mumbling to itself.

"…And then this connects to pole B…no wait, this _is _pole B. So where's pole C?…"

Sharpay entered the tent, only to find Bolton standing there reading the intsructions.

"Damnit! Now I have my tent next to you?"

Troy swivelled round. "Hey there, Ice Queen! Watcha doin' in my tent?"

Sharpay ignored him. "Put up my tent."

"What? Are you blind? I can barely put this up!" he replied, looking back at the instructions.

"Whatever, loser."

And with that she exited his tent, going off to find Ryan.

"Shar!"

There he was, running up to her. "Hey! I was just looking for you," she smiled at her brother.

"Come see," he said, pulling her towards his tent. "Ta-da!"

His blue tent was up, complete with a sign hanging over the nylon entrance.

She came closer to read it. _"Ryan's Camp…"_

"Isn't it great? I made it myself!" Ryan said, grinning at her.

"Yeah…"

Just then, Chad and his crowd of basketball losers came up to them.

"What's this?" he said. _"Ryan's Camp_."

Chad glanced from the sign to Ryan, and back again.

"Yup, he sure is…"

……….

It was now 9pm, and everyone was sitting round the campfire. Sharpay sat on her "throne" (the blue deckchair) and surveyed the group, like a queen surveying her court: Chad was telling dirty jokes to the basketball crew, Gabriella, Taylor and the rest of the "mathletes" were busy talking about something geeky, Kelsi was skimming stones in the lake with Jason, and Martha Cox was busy showing her hip hop friends some new dance move.

Ryan, who sat on the small red stool beside her, was chirping away in her ear about something completely random, like the last Ugly Betty episode or something.

Sharpay pretended to be half interested to what he was saing, which wasn't too hard. After all, she was a born actress.

"Uhuh, really?" she muttered.

"Yeah, and then Marc was like…"

Her mind zoned out of the conversation again, and her eyes wandered over towards the jocks. She watched them, and surveyed each one : Chad, Zeke, Michael, Chucky, Jared, Todd……Troy. Wait. Back up there. Troy. What was he doing? Staring into space? No. Staring at _her_. Sharpay caught his gaze. They just looked at eah other, with no facial expressions, for about 3 minutes, before Ryan broke Sharpay out of it.

"Shar? Shar, you there?"

She blinked. "What? Oh, yeah…"

"So anyway, Amanda found the dungeon…" he began again.

What just happened? With Troy?

Sharpay was feeling strange about it. "Listen," she said to her brother. "I think I'm going to get an early night, 'kay?"

"Yeah, sure!" Ryan replied, and picked up the trashy romance novel lying on the ground beside him, _Hat and Steamy._

She stood up and walked back to her tent. Earlier that day, Troy had given in and put it up for her.

Sharpay picked up her cell phone and began to make contact to the real world, by calling each and every person in her phonebook to complain about the awful time she was enduring.

Around an hour or two later, she was in her pajamas and sitting in her sleeping bag, still texting all of her friends. She heard Troy stumble around outside, and then silence. He must've gone into the tent.

Sharpay put her phone down, waiting for Rachel to text back, and lay back in the tent.

The next thing she knew, it was pitch black and she could hear crickets chirping outside. She sat up and felt around for her phone. Rubbing her eyes, Sharpay waited for it to turn on, when she thought she heard breathing beside her. She froze.

Nothing was there. But then why did she hear this? Sharpay crawled out of her tent and scrambled quickly towards Troy's.

"Bolton!" she whispered. Nothing. "Bolton! Wake up, loser!" Still nothing.

Sharpay scowled and hit Troy hard. He woke suddenly.

"Ouch!" Troy rubbed his arm. "What do you want?"

"I heard something." Sharpay replied.

"What exactly did you hear?" he yawned, and sat up in the tent.

"I don't know! Like breathing or something."

Troy sighed. "It's probably nothing. Now go away."

"But what if it is something!" Sharpay moaned.

"Stay here."

Troy got up and went outside to look around. He checked the inside of Sharpay's tent, and crawled back into his. Sharpay had made herself comfortable, and was going through his bag.

"Nothing. Nada. Rien. Now you can go."

"No!" She whined. "I mean…I'm comfortable as it is!"

Troy sighed. "Right. Well, I'm going to get your sleeping bag…"

……….

Chad woke up suddenly from his dream, where he was in the middle of winning the game for the L.A. Lakers.

"Damnit!" he said, and went outside to get some air.

He stood at the entrance of his tent and stretched, when something caught his eye.

There seemed to be a tall figure emerging from one of the tents. He watched it as it trailed a large sheet-like object behind him.

"…Damn Sharpay…Freakin' four in the morning…"

Chad shook his head, making his afro bounce. "Need some more sleep…"

……….

"Here," Troy said, as he dragged the rest of the pink sleeping bag into his tent.

Sharpay smiled. "Good." She climbed into it as Troy clambered into his.

"Night," he muttered to her.

"Yeah, whatever dork."

There was silence between them, and Troy's eyelids began to droop.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard Sharpay begin to rustle about in her sleeping bag.

"Troooooy!" she whined.

"What?" he replied flatly.

"I'm cold!" she said. "Can I have your sleeping bag?"

Troy turned in his 'bed' to face her. "What? No you can't have it! Put on a jacket or something!"

"I haven't got one! The only one I have will wrinkle!'

Rolling his eyes, he got up, rummaged in his bag, and pulled out a large navy blue jacket. He threw it over to Sharpay.

"Wear that," he mumbled.

She pulled it on over her tiny vest top. "_No wonder she's cold!"_ Troy thought.

"Happy now?" he said out loud.

"It's too big…" she complained. "But it'll do." Sharpay added, as soon as she saw Troy's face.

He lay back down, as did Sharpay.

A peaceful silence fell…until she broke it.

"Trooooyyy……?"

He sighed. This was going to be one _long_ night.

……….

_Whoa! I can't believe I just wrote that! And just off the top of my head, without any ideas beforehand! I think I like this chapter, and thank you Stessa (The Godmommy to my baby Tehe!) for proofreading!_

_Now… Review!!!_


	4. Not My Day…

_Wow, I'm back! _

_In like, not so long!!_

_Woo!_

_So… Review replies:_

**Stessa: **_Yay! My review, like you promised. And here's the chapter, like_**I** _promised ;p! What are we to do about my daughter? shakes head No, no improvement in behaviour. Love you so much, sweetie! 3_

**XxCharmedxX: **_Hey bumble bee! I love you too XD! The starting chapters were awesome! After all, I wrote them LOL! And GodMommy IS important! Very important! I know you were only joking D. And look! I did update soon! Wow……… Love you so much, my amazing beautiful daughter! Mommy loves you 3_

**jade-kwl-name-eva: **_Thank you! Here's the update :) _

**Claire-Bennet986**_: Aww! Thank you, you're so sweet! Yeah, I try to keep them in character as much as possible. And I love Ugly Betty! D Here's the update!_

**Zashleylove16: **_I know! She is going to try and irritate him at every moment she can! Glad you love it! And I did update soon! LOL_

**x0emz0x: **_I know! "Trooyyy!" LOLl! Thanks!_

**Paradise-maker786: **_Rina! My wonderful ex-husband! I am reading your fics, they rock! And I promise, you can proof read the next chapter!_

_I'm not angry! I'm over you! But I still love you so much!! 3_

**hsmxzashley: **_Tehe! I know, I love Sharpay! She tortures him so well!_

_Here's the update!_

**xamyjx: **_Yay! It was brill LOL! Here's the update! Love ya! x x x _

**Bl1SSFuln3ss: **_Sockies! You reviewed :D I know it was seriously funny. It's just who I am LOL! Shave his head? I wouldn't got that far…And yay! I know! Troypay is getting stronger……Wooo! LOL! Well now I believe the status would be: U P D A T E D! ILYSM!! 3 3 3_

**chris tea xx : **_Malteser!!! Yay! I love this story too LOL! You should be so proud of yourself……(LOOK DOWN A BIT LOL!! ) Love you so much!! To Infinity and beyond!! LOL! We are so random…… 3 3 3 3 3 3_

_Thank you to ICan'tTakeMyEyesOffYou, DramaDork21, littlewhitelie91, drewandcorbinluver18, Claire-Bennet986, jade-kwl-name-eva and XxCharmedxX for adding me to their story alerts!! All those who didn't review…I shall hope to see you this chapter, won't I? D_

So this chapter is dedicated to my wonderfully random Malteser, Christina (chris tea xx). Let the blondeness inside you be released!!

……….

**Chapter 4: Not My Day…**

Troy slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, blinded by the sudden light, and sat up. He looked over to where Sharpay had been sleeping, only to find a mess of her pink sleeping bag, his Nike top, her hairbrush, numerous thingies that kept Sharpay's hair in place (Troy had no idea what they were called) and her small handbag lying open, showing off her cell phone and her iPod. The entrance to the tent was unzipped, and the two sheets of nylon that make the door were flapping with the wind.

He crawled out of the tent and stretched.

"Hey, man! 'Sup?" Chad called, as he made his way towards Troy.

"Ah, y'know, the usual!" He replied, and they began to talk about the trip so far.

Chad was going on about how great it was to be paired up with Taylor , as not only is she his girlfriend, but the smartest one on the trip so he needn't work. Troy slowly zoned out, and instead found himself staring out across the lake. There was a blonde haired girl sitting on the edge of the jetty, dipping her feet in the water. She wore a tiny white vest top, and even tinier pink pajama shorts that gave Troy a nice view of her tanned slender legs. She was _hot,_ and there was no doubt about it.

"Yo, dude?" Chad's voice brought him back to earth.

"Yeah, what?"

Chad sniggered. "You do realize you were checking out Sharpay, right?"

Troy's eyes widened. "Sharpay?" he mumbled, glancing back at the beautiful girl.

"Yeah…" He heard Chad's voice, feeling a million miles away.

He was right. It was Sharpay. Sharpay Evans, the Ice Queen. He, Troy Patrick Bolton, had just called the Ice Queen hot.

There was something wrong with him………

……….

"Right, guys! Everybody got their books, and their walkie talkies?"

Sharpay stood bored beside Troy. Coach Bolton was standing on a large tree stump, going over the task with the group.

"Your dad is _so_ annoying…" she hissed into Troy's ear.

"Please, I have to live with him…" he whispered back, gaining a slight smirk from Sharpay. Jack droned on, and they stood not taking a word of it in.

"And good luck! The first couple back with all their leaves correctly identified get out of doing the dishes tonight!"

This caused a tiny ripple among the group, but Sharpay and Troy really couldn't care less.

"Off you go! What are you waiting for?" Jack boomed, grinning to the platitudinous group. They began to disperse, going off in different directions.

"Well, I guess that includes us," Troy sighed, heading along the narrow dusty path towards the woods, and motioned for Sharpay to follow.

……….

They were now trying to identify a small skinny leaf, that looked identical to all the others they had identified.

"Why are we doing this anyway?" Sharpay moaned. "Isn't this what girl scouts do?"

Troy ignored her comment and looked back to the book that he was matching the leaf to. "Hmm…Golden Chinkapink?" He mumbled to himself, studying the leaf very carefully.

"God! They are leaves!! Why would we need to indentify freakin' leaves?!!?!"

Sharpay said spikily, and kicked the nearest bush agressively.

"Jeez, Shar! You're not even trying! It's pretty fun actually!"

There was a silence between them.

"This is not fun. You're just driving me insane, that's all." Troy assured himself.

Sharpay threw him a look, and bent down to rub her leg. It had gone quite red, and she began to scratch it.

"Shar? Why's your leg all red, with little white lumps in the blotchy bits?" questioned Troy, noticing her bare ankle, that had itched feverishly.

"Shut up Bolton," came her swift reply, not noticing that he was right.

"But Sharpa-"

"I said shut it, loser!" Sharpay snapped. Troy kept zipped, scared of what she might do if he didn't.

Even with his mouth shut, he couldn't help but notice that not only was Sharpay scratching at her leg, but was now scraping her nails on her arms and cheeks.

He watched as she pulled out her compact mirror, and prepared himself for the worst.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Troy winced and quickly shoved his fingers in his ears, shutting his eyes tight.

Sharpay forcefully yanked his fingers out of his ears. "Why didn't you tell me about THIS?!?!?!?!"

By "This", she was referring to the blotchy red rash on her cheeks, and acroos her nose.

"Oh. Well, I tried to tell you but yo-" Troy' explanantion was cut off by Sharpay beginning to rant again, pacing around in circles.

"Oh my GOD!!! What am I going to do? No amount of make up can cover this! And they're going to laugh at me, and, and, and-"

She stopped suddenly, swivelling round to glare at him.

"_You…"_

"What? What about me?" Troy replied, tensing slightly at the cold stare she was giving him.

"You planned this, Bolton! You and your stupid little basketball cronies!! I knew being partners with you was bad, but I didn't know you'd go that low!"

Sharpay hollered, backing away from him "What did you do, replace my soap with itchy stuff? Or-"

This time she wasn't interrupted by Troy. Instead she tripped on a rock, and toppled backwards into a large pile of leaves.

Troy couldn't help but laugh. No one could be able hold even a grin when Sharpay's legs went up into the air.

"Bolton…" a loud whine came from the heap of leaves.

Troy sighed and went over to Sharpay. "Here," he muttered, and offered her his hand, helping to pull her up.

She dusted off her clothes, and sighed. "This is not my day…"

……….

It was now dusk, and Troy and Sharpay had finished their leaf identifying, and were now just chatting as they walked back to camp.

"This should be a sport," Troy said. He was twirling a fat leaf between his fingers.

"A sport?"

They had been getting along quite well, since the rash incident.

"Yeah, like the leaf identifying world championships. I'd be good at that!" Troy replied, letting the leaf go, and they both watched it swirl to the ground.

Sharpay giggled, "Y'think?"

He smiled back at her and nodded. There was a brief moment of silence.

"Y'know something? You're not that bad. I thought you were like, the biggest bitch ever, no offence," said Troy, rather awkwardly, scared of her reaction.

Sharpay just smiled wryly. "Yeah, people get that impression of me. I'm just a bit controlling, that's all…"

"A bit?"

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Okay, maybe a lot controlling…"

"Did you ever think of toning it down a bit? 'Cause, you're actually pretty fun sometimes!" Troy exclaimed, really meaning what he was saying.

Sharpay just sighed, "It's like acting almost. I'm so into my character, so why change now because some guy likes me more when I fall backwards into a ditch? And anyway, we only have like, another year of school left, so why change?"

Troy was a bit puzzled. "Shar, no offence, but I just can't help but notice that the only friend you have in East High is, well, _Ryan._" He said, glancing over at her. "A year can do a difference! By the time we're outta here the whole school will love you!"

"I doubt that, Bolton! I don't care anyway, I'm not going to change!" she retorted, obviously amused by Troy's concerns for her.

"_Oh we'll see…" _He thought to himself_. "We'll see………"_

……….

_Woooo!_

_Just a short little chapter, but Troypay is shining through!! Yay!_

_Well, toodles for now!_

_Love all you guys!_

_Catie_

_x xx x_

_REVIEW!!! Or else…………_


	5. Adventure?

_Whoa._

_I just can't believe how quickly I'm updating! It's so not like me!_

_Anyways…Review replies!_

**ICan'tTakeMyEyesOffOfYou**: _Yay for updates indeed! And here's another one! Hurray! Lol! He so does know he loves her! And was that update quick enough for you? Lol! Love yah! x x_

**Stessa:**_Hey girlie! Troypay is so awesome, I know! Quite like yourself:D And the wait is over! Because…Ta-dah! A brand spanking new chapter, fresh for you to read! Lol! Love yah! x x x x3 x3_

**paradise-maker786:**_Well hello there, my dear fiancé! Lol, we are so random…I'm scared by the randomness sometimes! Your reviews are always depressing :( You know, for my supposed 'fiance', you're not very supportive! Jeez Louise!! Lmao! Just kidding, I love you really! And with that, I leave you a spectacular chapter! x x x x x3 x3_

**xamyxjx**: _Heya sweetie! Aw thank you! Glad to know it rocked you little black sockies off :D Here's the update! Read fast, then review, and then you can go chase your sockies back! Lmao! Love yah! xxx_

**XBeautifulbabe405X:**_Hello, you adorable cabbage! Tehe, I love being a carrot! It's fun :D I loved this chapter too lol!! And I love you, cabbage patch kid!! x xx x x3 x3_

**hsmxzashley: **_Lol! I was up at my little house in the country, and I fell into some nettles and got the little rashy thing! It was the double of Sharpay's little fall… And the rash was eeew…But the one on her face I imagined as very dry and itchy and red and white!! LOL! It would be funny! Love yah, x x x _

**DramaDork21: **_Hehe, you're forgiven! His guilty pleasure almost, and yes, he so does love it! And the tripping over the rock thing? Yeah, that was me. Lmao! I gave Sharpay my own story there! It was a fire hydrant though, not a rock lol! I'm so clumsy, it's so embarassing… Love yah! xx x xx_

**chris tea xx: **_Hey Malteser! Or else I won't be friends with you…haha, that's awful, isn't it? I know your world would be shattered if I wasn't friends with you tehe! It has been released!! Everyone duck in cover! Watch out!! Oh, no! Your blondeness has just impailed Rina!! LOL!! looks up also Huh? You make no sense… TROYPAY WILL SURVIVE WHEN ALL OTHERS DIE!! MUHAHAHA! Lol, I feel evil…Monkeys? No way, it has to be penguins in Batman suits. DUHHH! Yeah, I sorta think the randomness has taken control! Help! LOL! And that is why I love you!! Aww, Christy, I love you and your own wonderfully lovely self! Wow, this review reply is long… I bet everyone else is jealous…LOL! Love yah!! x x x x x x x x x x3 x3 x3_

**XxCharmedxX: **_Sweetie, sweetie, sweetie! Don't cry! I'm here! And we're talking now, right? And I love you too :) Maybe you can have some jelly. Just maybe though, if you're a good girl. Now, R&R, my beautiful daughter! Love you! x x x x x x3 x3 x3_

**Marri: **_It's always nice to know when someone loves your story! Tehe, I love it when they fight too, it's so fun to write. Here's the chapter!_

**JessicaLynn91: **_Aw, thank you sweets! Was the update quick enough? _

**Memories.Are.Worth.Keeping.:**_ Why haven't you noticed my spectacular story before??? WHY?!?! Lol! It is so freakin' good, I have to agree with you there! And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about the (drops voice) envy…_

_Aww! You have no friends…That poor chocolate bar, I wonder what he must think, his own BFF eating him?!?!?! Lol! Random… But I'll be your friend!! Hurray! But only if you leave me a review, 'kay? Deal?_

_Woo! (waves multi-coloured pom poms back!)_

**youtubesmybff aka chel08: **_I can relate to your name!! Lol, I'm addicted to Youtube. And thanks for the review, it rocks!_

**jade-kwl-name-eva**_: Yay! We're both loving this story! Lol! And it was poison ivy! I got that once…not nice… Anyways…read!_

**zashleylove16: **_Back into the ditch…an experience I can relate to…On Saturday actually lol! I was on top of the hill, along comes my brother and pushes me down the hill. Not my best memory. And they were being nice! I wish my brother would be nice, but just not gonna happen…Anyway, enough of me moaning, and read the chapter!_

**x0emz0x: **_Thanks for the review, it was pretty awesome, wasn't it? Lol_

_**And this chapter is dedicated to my spectacular geeky vegetable, Pennia! Love ya!**_

_Anyways…Here's the chapter…and dude, where's my car?_

……….……….……….

**Chapter 5: Adventure?**

Just as it hit 9pm, Troy and Sharpay finally arrived back at the camp. On their way home they had got lost several times, on one of these occasions Sharpay had spotted a dead bird and freaked out completely. And even when they were back on track, she spent nearly the whole time worrying about the rash across her face. No matter how many times Troy had assured her it would be okay, she would just fret even more, so that was no help.

"Troy, I'm skipping dinner, 'kay?" Sharpay said to him, but instead of looking at him while she talked, she kept her head down slightly and observed the camp, to be sure no one saw her rash.

"Shar, please! It's fine!" Troy assured her once again. "Run back to the tent, chuck some make up on it and no one will notice it!"

Sharpay chewed on her bottom lip, uncertain. She glanced up at Troy, who smiled at her.

"Fine!" she sighed, and headed off towards her tent. "See you there!"

Troy chuckled a bit and sauntered over to the campfire, where everyone sat in a large circle.

"Troy, my man! Come on over, dude," Chad called, inviting him over to sit with himself and the rest of their friends, including Taylor, Gabriella and Kelsi.

He sat down on the red fold-out chair and began talking with them. They all became engrossed in a, well, _interesting_ conversation about how Chad managed to break some bird eggs, then to embrace the wrath of their mother.

Troy laughed along with them, but once again, his brain was out of sync. Instead his mind had wandered to Sharpay, and how amazing she looked at the jetty that morning. Her long blonde hair, her slim tanned legs, _everything_ was stunning.

In the corner of his eye he could see her arrive at the campfire. The rash was almost completely concealed by the make-up, but Troy knew it wasn't gone, as he recognised the faint pink tint to her skin. But to anyone who was unaware of the rash, they would assume Sharpay just looked slightly blushed.

She caught him looking over at her, and she smirked. Sharpay plonked herself down beside Ryan.

"What were you smirking at?" Ryan asked her, looking up from his trashy romance novel.

"What? Oh…Nobody. I mean, nothing, yeah, nothing…" Sharpay said quickly.

Ryan narrowed his eyes at his sister, but didn't say anything. Instead he followed her gaze to Troy Bolton.

"Hmm…" he said out loud. "Nobody? I'm sure Troy wouldn't be happy being referred to as a nobody, would he?"

Sharpay glared at Ryan. "Shut up!"

Ryan was taken aback. "Fine then…suit yourself!" he shrugged, and returned to reading his book.

……….……….……….

After dinner, Troy said goodnight to the gang, and crawled into his tent, only to find Sharpay sitting there with his Nike jumper still on, her sleeping bag and a fashion magazine out. She was skimming through it, but looked up when Troy came in.

"Uhh…Why are you still in my tent?" he asked her, confused.

"Bolton. Do you really think I would trail my whole sleeping bag back to my tent, only to return later in the night?" Sharpay questioned him, annoyed that he was coming between her and summer's hottest look. "No. Exactly." She answered herself, and went back to her magazine.

"Eh…Right." Replied Troy. "But can't you just get out for a bit? I gotta get changed."

Sharpay sighed. "Hello?? We have an empty tent! Why should I move everything when you could just scoot over to my tent and get changed? It's like a little dressing room now!"

Troy frowned a bit. "Okay, then…" he said, grabbed his stuff and walked over towards the empty tent..

He got quickly changed, and returned to his own one man tent, which was currently housing two. Sharpay had finished with the magazine, and it was now lying across his sleeping bag. She lay listening to her iPod, with an eye mask on that read "Brown Eyed Beauty" across it.

Troy climbed into his sleeping bag and pulled out his book, and started reading. Not long later, Sharpay blindly turned off her iPod and set it down beside her. She turned over in the sleeping bag, and not before long was asleep.

Troy read a few more chapters of his own book, and laid down to sleep.

……….……….………

The next thing he knew, blinding light was pouring in through the translucent nylon of the tent, and Troy sat up in bed. This time Sharpay was still lying beside him, dead to the world. Her blonde hair poured out across the pillow, and Troy couldn't help but stare at her. He decided he liked her best when she was asleep.

Careful not to disturb her, Troy scrambled out of the tent and headed over towards the lake. He walked down the jetty, standing where Sharpay sat the morning before. Troy gazed out across the water. It looked almost like glass; it was so calm, with it reflecting the bright morning sun.

Troy smiled to himself and stretched. He heard small footsteps behind him and spun round, only to briefly come face to face with Sharpay, before she shoved him. He tumbled into the lake, the cool water giving him a shock to the system. Troy's head popped up, and he bobbed about in the lake. Sharpay, meanwhile, was killing herself laughing. She threw her head back, and tears of laughter streamed down her dry cheeks, where the rash was still quite evident. While Sharpay laughed herself numb, Troy quietly reached out and grabbed her leg, pulling her in.

She screamed as her body plummeted towards the dark water, her legs and arms flailing helplessly. Troy chuckled, but his laughter soon stopped as soon as Sharpay's head popped up from the water.

She inhaled deeply, and Troy ducked under before her scream.

"Bol-TONNNNNNNN!"

He swam over to the shore, and pulled himself out onto the sandy rocks. He laughed over at Sharpay who was swimming over to the shore also. She was glaring at him, her warm brown eyes looking not so warm…

Troy scrambled across the campsite, sprinting to the tent. He sat there laughing hard still, until the zip of the door was yanked down, revealing a dripping Sharpay.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I hate you…"

"Well, I'm not exactly a member of _your_ fanclub," he replied, still trying to hide his sniggering.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at him, and flounced off to her own tent.

Good riddance…

……….……….……….

Troy dragged his wet, heavy feet along the floor of the campsite to Sharpay's tent. He had a book in his hands, and a sly smile on his face, he opened Sharpay's tent.

"Hey, erm... I was thinking about you and me..."

"You and I," Sharpay corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever, you and I could maybe go on a adventure?"

Sharpay snorted. "An adventure?"

"Yeah! We could go explore…" Troy replied, his eyes shining with excitement. "Y'know, 'cause we haven't got any 'tasks' planned for today!"

"Seeing as we have no tasks, all I planned to do today is sit in the sun and tan," Sharpay said, as she combed her damp hair.

"But see, you can tan while we explore! I was reading this book, and they go on an adventure, and I thought…Me and Sharpay co-"

He was cut off by Sharpay.

"Goodness sake, Troy, it's Sharpay and _**I **_! Sharpay and _**I **_!" she cried, obviously irritated by Troy's lousy grammar.

He was quiet for a moment, letting her regain her composure.

"So what do you say?" Troy asked once he was sure she'd calmed down.

"If it'll shut you up…" Sharpay muttered, and rolled her eyes.

"So that's a yes?"

She sighed. "Yes, that's a yes! Now go away…"

Troy smiled to himself and exited the tent. This was going to be fun!

……….……….……….

"This is boring!"

They had only been walking for about fifteen minutes, and already Sharpay was complaining.

"Hey! We haven't even got there yet!" Troy replied. "I promise, this is going to be fun!"

Sharpay scowled and continued dawdling along behind him. Her rash had almost cleared up, only still visible on her left cheek. Even though it was practically gone, Sharpay had still plastered herself in make up. Thankfully she made it subtle, instead of a very large patch of thick foundation on her cheek and light on the rest of her face.

"How much longer? And where are we even going?" Sharpay questioned, and clambered over a large rock.

"You'll see son," he replied, glancing back at her. "You're lagging a bit, hurry up!"

"I can't!" she whined. Her feet were still killing her, but she wasn't doing them much mercy by wearing killer red heels. Troy noticed these and stopped, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Heels?"

Sharpay glowered at him. "Well, what else would go with this outfit? Sneakers, get real!"

Troy scanned her. He hated to admit it, but she was right. Sharpay was wearing tight skinny jeans, a white tank top with a sparkly short waistcoat buttoned over it. Sneakers wouldn't give it justice.

"Whatever! Let's go, bub!" he said quickly, and motioned for her to hurry up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sharpay replied, running towards him. Well, as much as you can run in heels like hers.

"Yeah, well, so's Christmas! I haven't got all day!"

She rolled her eyes. He just wasn't funny, no matter how hard he tried…

……….……….……….

"Are we there yet??" Sharpay moaned, half an hour later.

"Nope!" Came Troy's simple reply.

She groaned. "Well how much longer, then? My feet are wrecked!"

"Not much…" Troy muttered, and went back to talking to himself. "…And we take a left……here?…"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. He was such a loser.

"Right! This way…"

She followed him through another clump of trees, before they came to a clearing. The light shone down on them openly, the bright sun nearly blinding them in contrast to the dark forest.

Sharpay found herself standing on the edge of a large cliff. She peered over the ledge, seeing the long drop towards another forest. She spun round to face Troy.

"How did you find this?" Sharpay asked, watching a smile uncurl on his face.

"Oh, me and my dad have been to this forset a couple of times, with my cousin Brad and my uncle." Troy replied. "I found this place one time, when we were chasing squirrels."

"Chasing squirrels?"

Troy laughed. "Yeah, we were pretty young at the time,"

"Hmm…I'm sure…" Sharpay mumbled sarcastically.

She looked out across the clear blue sky. "So pretty…" she mumbled to herself.

"I know."

Troy ambled up beside her, watching the sky also. He was scared to tell her that when he said "I know", he was gazing at _her.……_

……….……….……….

"Go on, tell me!"

Sharpay was sitting on a lonely rock, smiling at Troy, who perched on a large branch on the tree.

"Well…Me and Chad were out of basketball practice, and we were walking back to our houses, when this girl comes by, right? And then Chad got all arrogant like he does, and-"

Troy was cut off by a large bird swooping down, making him wobble dangerously on the bough. His backpack, that had been sitting against the tree trunk on the same branch as him, had fallen and scattered his belongings everywhere.

"Whoa!!" he exclaimed, and seized the branch tightly. Still holding on to it, he swung round underneath it, so he was now hanging from the tree.

"Bravo!" Sharpay laughed, and clapped. Troy hopped down and took a bow.

"I think she thought you were in your territory," she said to him, as she watched the bird sitting on a higher branch.

"It's a free country!" Troy replied, and glared at the animal. He moved to get his bag, and carelessly shoved his stuff in side it, while talking to Sharpay.

"Y'know, I think nature's out to get us!" commented Troy. "I mean, first you get a rash, then you fall down a ditch, and now some evil bird-thing tries to kill me!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, and checked her cell phone for the time. "Hey, we better get going now, or we'll miss dinner! And I don't know about you, but I _definitely_ don't want to miss burnt cheese toasties!"

Troy got up, and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Okay, princess! Let's go…"

And so they set out for the campsite, though leaving something behind: The Map.

……….……….……….

'_Kayies, That's that!_

_I'm not too happy with this, it felt like it was going on for ever! And It felt as if it took ages to write…hopefully the next one won't be like that!_

_Well, go review!_

_I'll slap you if you don't, I really will!_

_Toodles!_

_Catie_

_x xx x_


	6. Trouble Ahead

_Hey guys! Whooo, I'm back._

_The reviews were awesome, I feel so loved :)_

**XBeautifulbabe405X:**_ Well aloha there parsnip brains! WHOO! It was dedicated to you, you big geek! And yes…they will get together, but sadly not yet!_

_Sorry about the lesbian thing. I hope it works out for you LOL! I'm being your bridesmaid when you find your wife LOL! Love ya! x x x_

**marri:**_ Hey girlie! Aww! You thought it was funny and interesting? Yay! That means I'm a good author :) LOL Here's the update! Love ya! x x x_

**glamorous95**_: Here's the update!_

**Stessa**_: Hey Stessie! No, I have to disagree. I don't really think it was that great! Hopefully this one's better. And I feel as if I haven't talked to you in ages:( You don't have to wait any longer! Here's the update :) Love ya! x x x _

**jade-kwl-name-eva:**_ I can't slap you? Oh, we'll see…LOL! Hiking in heels hell! They are going to get lost, yes :) And kill Troy? Maybe…Or kiss him…_

_Here's the update! Love ya! x x x_

**fibi3:**_ Thank you! Read and leave me a nice review, will you?_

**hsmxzashley:**_ They're not stupid…Troy is! Well…wait and see what happens, kays? Love ya! x x x_

**paradise-maker786:**_ Hey, jelly bean! Whoa, your review was long! And my chapter was bad! How was it your favourite? Oh well, Rina, you just confuzzle me… Your review this time was very enthusiastic! Bravo! Gold star:) Wonderful feedback from a wonderful person…although I still don't see how this was your favourite. I see what you mean by detail and expression, but I feel like it was rushed, and it was building up to nothing, if you get my drift. I loved that bit too! Nothing like that was ever planned, I just thought "Bahaha, It was be funny if she fell in too…" And then it magically appeared on the computer in front of me! Kapowie! LMAO! I love that word…and confuzzle, and majassive, and all my other crazy thingies. You're soo right. I am crazy. I should see a doctor. You're forgiven for not reviewing! And you're being a good father for not swearing in front of Bethany…although she knows a lot more than she should at that age LOL! And YAY! I want my fic now please! ROFL! Well, soon anyway. Please?_

_I'm like your pimp, feeding your addiction. Hehe, remember before we started talking on MSN and we just emailed each other, and we were talking about how many grams of cannabis I put in this? LOL Good times, good times…_

_Man, I like used half of the page on your reply! LOL, you should feel special._

_Hey, the argument is nothing! It's forgotten about, we're friends again! Love you so much it's unreal! x x x x x x x x_

**Bl1SSFuln3ss:**_ Yeshi! It was cute, just like me! LOL! I didn't love every part though. It sorta sucked LOL! And I am writing more!! After all, here's a chapter! And……well…scroll down a bit! Not too much, just before the story starts, kay? Goodie :) The t shirt idea is genius. We could sell them on Ebay! WHOO! LOL! So my designer buddy, read on! ILY Yeshi! x x x x x x_

**zashleylove16: **_I know! Everyone says they're cute! Because they are! LOL! And yes…the map is gone…never to be seen again…Okay. Maybe that was a bit drastic. But, yes, I can assure you Troypay moments ahead! _

**Lil J.Lynn: **_Stop it, you're making me blush! LMAO! Thank you, you're so sweet! Here's the update, and I expect a review, kays? LOL!_

**XxCharmedxX:**_ Hey Sweetie! I hope you liked the jelly! I did too…but SHH! Don't tell GodMommy… And your bit ROCKED! Thankies! And I do love you, bumble bee, very very much! Read and leave Mommy a very nice review, baby, kays? Love you! x x x x x x_

**DramaticStarlet: **_Hey Katie with a K! Yay! Thanks for reviewing sweetie! And I know you don't like Troypay, but maybe you like this one:) I know! I like that too. Even though I'm the real princess here hahaha!_

**x0emz0x: **_Look forward to more arguments to come! Thanks for the review :)_

**Memories.Are.Worth.Keeping: **_LOL, yup, still stupid! Tehe, just kidding! And don't worry, people never read each other's review replies. They're so vain and self centred that they just look at their own LOL! I should know, I'm one of the vain ones… Hmm? I wonder where are your friends? Let me guess their names…Buddy, and Guy! LMAO! And calm down, dude! Here's the update…now go take a chill pill from your local doctor! Tehe, love ya! x x x (waves pom poms wildly)_

_This chapter just so happens to be dedicated to my amazing design sockie buddy, Yeshi! ILY!_

_Now………Read!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Trouble Ahead **

After they had gulped down their burnt cheese toasties, Troy and Sharpay headed off to bed. She leapt ahead of him to get to her own tent first, where she was going to get changed. Sharpay gave him a sly smirk as she entered the tent.

"Damn…" Troy mumbled. He leant against the trunk of a nearby tree, waiting for her.

Minutes passed, and still no sign. Troy sighed and began timing how long it took for a small snail to slide across the dirt.

It had now been ten minutes since the sanil had disappeared into the bushes.

"Jeez, Shar! What are you doing in there?" he called to her.

"Getting changed!"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I figured!"

"Then why'd you ask, dork?" she snapped.

"Calm down, princess! I just wanted to know why you were taking so long!" Troy said, starting to cut into the bark of the tree with his house keys. Why he had his house keys on a field trip was a mystery…

"Well, I gotta take off my make up and stuff, don't I?" Sharpay replied, her head poking out of the nylon entrance to the tent. She had some white goopy stuff on her face.

"Ew, Shar, what is that?" he asked her, backing up slightly.

"It's my cleansing lotion, duh!"

And with that she returned to the tent, zipping it up behind her.

"Man, girls are weird…"

* * *

The next morning, Troy heaved himself out of bed, and sleepily made his way out of the tent. He was tired, and his brain wasn't entirely switched on.

"AAAH!" screamed Sharpay, who was lying in her sleeping bag. She bolted up and slapped Troy's leg. "Get off my freakin' leg Bolton!"

"Huh? Oh right, sorry…" he mumbled, removing his foot from her.

"Damnit, Troy, you've broken it!" she whined, holding her ankle.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right, whatever…"

Sharpay scowled. "Look, princess, sorry for hurting you. Now get over it!" Troy told her. He ambled outside, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, Troy, there you are!" Coach Bolton said, jogging up to him.

"Hey Dad," Troy replied.

"Listen, son! We need to be heading off pretty soon, so will you go get the others and tell them to start getting ready?" he explained to Troy.

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" he muttered, and wandered back to his tent.

Sharpay was still snoozing, curled up in her sleeping bag. Troy laughed to himself. Waking her up was going to be fun!

"Shar!" he called, and she stirred slightly. Troy smirked.

"Sharpaaaay!" he exclaimed in a sing song voice. She scowled almost in her sleep, and turned over.

"Zac Efron!" Troy hollered. Sharpay bolted upright in her sleeping bag. "Where?" she gasped, before coming to her senses. Troy was roaring with laughter, and Sharpay narrowed her brown eyes at him.

"Y'know, you're really not funny, Bolton."

"I don't try to be, Evans, I don't try at all…"

* * *

The adolescents sat on the yellow bus, completely baked in the dry New Mexico heat. The bus' air conditioning had broken, and the students were melting.

Once again, Sharpay Evans was keeping them behind. She had been putting on her make up the last time Troy saw her, but that was over half an hour ago.

Finally, her pink diamanté spangled flip flops could be heard as she strut towards the bus.

"Ah, Miss Evans!" Jack stated, obviously irritated with her tardiness. "Glad you could join us!"

Sharpay smiled sweetly, before plonking herself down in the empty seat beside Troy.

"You took your time," he muttered. "Ever heard of 10am sharp?"

She smirked at him. "Ever heard of being fashionably late?"

Her sly comment made Troy grin. "Very good, Evans. Quick mind."

"Please, Bolton. Sitting next to you would make _anybody_ look good…"

And with that, she pulled out her iPod, and turned it up full volume, indicating to Troy that their conversation was done.

* * *

The rusted old bus rolled up to the museum, and slowly ground to a halt.

"Okay, grab everything, and let's go!" Jack called through his megaphone.

"Is there any real need for that, Bolton?" Miss Darbus questioned him, her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed with irritation.

Jack turned to her. "Nope, not really!" he exclaimed through his megaphone.

Darbus glared at him, and flounced out of the bus. Jack chuckled to himself and followed her.

"Right. When we go in, I don't want anyone touching anything, no running, no eating around the exhibits, all that stuff. Clear?" Jack boomed to the group.

An assortment of mumbled "sure's" and nods came from them.

"Good. Now go have fun!"

Sharpay raised an eyebrow at Jack's words. "Fun? How the hell can we have fun?" she asked Troy scathingly.

Troy just shrugged, shoved his hands in his pockets, and followed the rest of the teenagers inside, looking like a cute amused duck.

They were greeted in the atrium by a tall man, with a large bushy mustache on his upper lip. He looked rather disgruntled with the fact that he was stuck with a bunch of teenagers that really took no interest in nature at all.

"Good morning, children," he said boredly. "I am Roger, your tour guide for today."

Chad began to snigger at Roger. Taylor looked at him.

"What's so funny?" she whispered.

"His moustache wobbles when he talks!" Chad said loudly, which made the basketball team erupt with laughter.

"Now, boys and girls, settle down!" Roger said, which just caused Chad to laugh harder, tears now rolling down his face.

Roger sighed and began leading them round the exhibits. Chad stayed at the back, trying to suppress his laughter, yet failing. Every time Roger began to speak, Chad's shoulders would shake uncontrollably.

"…And this, boys and girls, is a stuffed Tyto Alba, more commonly known as the Common Barn Owl…"

Roger droned on and on, and Sharpay was soon bored stupid. She dug her elbow hard into Troy's ribs.

"Ouch! What, Evans?" he said, rubbing his side.

"Get the others, we're gonna ditch."

Troy raised his eyebrows. "Ditch?"

"My God, Troy! Yes we're gonna ditch! Now get your friends. And Ryan."

Sharpay commanded, but still kept her voice low.

"Alright, your majesty!" Troy said, and scooted through the bunch of people.

Sharpay smiled to herself, and worked out in her head how they were going to leave the tour. Troy soon appeared at her side.

"You told them?" she questioned him.

"Yup! How are we going to get out though?" Troy asked her, but kept his eyes ahead on Roger.

"See right there?" Sharpay said, nodding slightly in the direction of the toilets. "Roger's going to give us a toilet break before we move on, and that's when we leave. Got it?"

Troy nodded. "I feel like I'm on a secret spy mission," he laughed. "Agent Bolton. Troy Bolton."

Sharpay looked at him scathingly. "Whatever 'Agent Bolton'…"

* * *

The six, Troy, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, Ryan and Gabriella, were now roaming the museum freely.

"Y'know, I really don't think this is a good idea, guys…" Gabby said unsurely, lagging behind the rest of the group.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and turned to face her. "Look Gabriella. Live a little!"

"Uhm…I don't know…" she answered, feeling very uncomfortable with the look Sharpay was giving her.

"Montez," she said icily, and narrowed her eyes at Gabriella. "It wasn't a question. It was an order…"

Gabriella backed away slowly. "Sorry…"

Sharpay flicked her hair, and strode back up to the head of the gang, smirking slightly.

They entered a large airy room, filled with cabinets and pictures of moose. (A/N:For chris tea xx: Mooses? Meese? Meeses?)

"Awesome!" Chad said, and rushed over to climb on the back of a stuffed moose.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Chad, get off! You're going to break it!"

"No I won't!" Chad retorted, a huge grin on his face.

Troy wandered over to a large picture of a moose. "…Henrietta the Moose; beloved town moose…" he read from the small brass plaque underneath the picture.

"Hey!" Sharpay said, coming up behind him.

He smiled. "This was the best idea ever, Shar!"

Sharpay grinned. "Well duh! I came up with it!"

She flounced away to annoy someone else, and Troy watched her. Maybe it wasn't so bad thinking she was hot? I mean, she was nice…sometimes. She confused him all the time, but he couldn't help but feel something for her. Was it attraction? Or just sheer friendliness? Troy shook his head. His brain hurt.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud bang. The moose that Chad had been sitting on had collapsed, bringing Chad to the floor with it.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Taylor uttered, as Chad shakily rose to his feet.

The doors burst open, and a bewildered Roger cam flying in.

"What the……?"

He glared at them all and marched them back to the tour.

"Any ideas about how to get out of this one?" Troy muttered to Sharpay under his breath.

"Nope…blank…" she mumbled.

Roger brought them all straight to Jack. "Do you know what your students have done?"

"Uhm…no. Should I?"

Roger's nostrils flared with anger. "They have destroyed our Moose Room! I expect you shall pay for it?"

Jack's eyes widened. "Pay? Let me see the damage first…"

He left with Roger, and Darbus turned on them. "Danforth, Bolton, I'm not surprised…but Sharpay? Ryan? And you two?"

Gabriella's eyes turned to the floor, ashamed, while Taylor stood uncomfortably. Ryan was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, but Sharpay stood and looked Darbus straight in the eye, unflinchingly.

Jack returned, an angry look in his eyes.

"Right. Who's idea was it to ditch the tour?" he asked them, narrowing his eyes.

Sharpay glanced along the group. They were all looking straight at her. She sighed.

"_Okay_, it was my idea!" she muttered. Troy frowned slightly. It was as much his fault as hers.

"Mine too!" he said loudly. Sharpay glanced in awe at him.

"Yours, Troy?" Jack asked his son, his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Well, I helped!" Troy answered confidently.

Jack seemed puzzled for a moment. "Well, then, you two are…uh…doing the dishes for the rest of the week!"

Sharpay had to suppress a laugh. Dishes? Some punishment that was…

"As for the rest of you, your free to go," Jack said. "But you, Danforth, I'll be calling your Mom, and hopefully she's been saving up, 'cause that moose isn't cheap…"

The six slept through the rest of the tour, receiving dark glares from Roger.

Finally, it was time to leave. The teenagers ambled onto the bus, and they headed back to camp.

"Dishes for a week?" Sharpay scoffed. "Eas-ay!"

"Have you ever even washed the dishes?" Troy asked her.

Sharpay thought for a moment. "Well, I washed a spoon once when our dishwasher broke…but Mrs. Kinsale did the rest…"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Do you do any work?"

"Uhm…Shopping?" she questioned, and Troy laughed.

"How does shopping classify as work?"

Sharpay widened her eyes at him. "Just imagine there's a sale at your favourite shoe store, right?"

"Er…Right…" Troy mumbled uncertainly.

"And just last week you saw this really cute pair of heels. Still with me?"

Troy frowned. "………Sure."

Sharpay continued, now gesturing with her hands. "But there's 60 other girls who _also_ saw your shoes, and they want them. So we gotta fight them."

"Uhm…fight them? Isn't that like, violent?" Troy asked, having trouble seeing Sharpay fight.

"Not literally! We just got to get the shoes before anyone else. And that takes work, Bolton," She said, glancing over to him.

Troy laughed. "Any other 'work'?"

Sharpay nodded. "Dancing. And that should speak for itself."

Troy merely shrugged, and they spent the rest of the bus ride chatting about last year's musical, and how Sharpay was ready to butcher Gabriella.

* * *

_The END!_

_LOL just kidding._

_This wasn't my best, but not my worst either…_

_I didn't like the ending…_

_Now you guys better review._

_If you do, I'll give you candy!_

_Now that's a deal _:D

_Toodles!_

_Catie_

_xoxoxox_


	7. A scary Game of Truth or Dare…

_Hey guys! Urgh…this felt like it took forever! I felt so sick over the weekend, and then it came back on this morning…_

_Anyways…go read the chapter, your review reply and then go leave me another review, kays?_

_Goodie! (Tehe, Stessa it's addictive)_

**Disclaimer: **_Hehe, I'd forgotten about this in the other chapters! Well, I own nothing, except for my plot. And I owned Roger last chapter. But apart from that, nada. (sigh) How I wish…_

* * *

**Chapter 7: A (scary) game of Truth or Dare…**

"AAAH! This is for a week!!" Sharpay moaned.

She and Troy were stuck by the small sink mounted on the dilapidated wall. There was a stack of dirty dishes beside it, tilting ever so slightly to the left.

"Shar?!?!" Troy exclaimed, turning round to her, his eyes wide.

"What??" she replied, leaning against the wall and inspecting her nails.

"You haven't done anything." Troy said, turning back round to the mountain of dishes. "You've just sat there and moaned."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Well, hurry up then, Bolton."

Troy was disgruntled at Sharpay's lack of help, but he didn't say anything.

He ambled through the dishes at snail speed, and now he just had to dry them.

"Look, if you don't want to wash, do me a favour and dry!"

Sharpay looked incredulously at him. "Dry?"

"Yeah! It's when you take a towel and rub all the water off," Troy explained, speaking in a slow tone.

"Yes, I know what it means, stupid!" she said, glaring at him. She reluctantly grabbed the yellow tea towel and began drying a small spoon. They were certainly not going to last a whole week.

* * *

"Urgh…are we done yet?" Sharpay asked. She had been drying the same small spoon for around half an hour now, while Troy had around half of the stack done.

"……Does it look like we're done?"

Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "Don't even try, Bolton."

"Why'd you ask in the first place then?" Troy questioned her, his patience running short.

"Whatever, loser."

"…_And to think how well we were getting along…" _Troy thought to himself.

Around 10 minutes later, the pile of dishes had now dramatically decreased, and there was only a few bowls left to be dried. Troy grabbed the larger one, knowing that if he took the smaller bowl that Sharpay would complain and start a fight, only resulting in him being left to finish the whole job.

"Jeez…do you have to do this at home?" Sharpay asked, while dumping another dried bowl back into the sink.

Troy sighed. "That was dry, Shar. It goes there!" He pointed to the box filled with dry dishes.

"Yeah, yeah. You didn't answer my question."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. No, haha, lucky me. We have a dishwasher." Troy smiled. "But before that, it was in rota between me and my sister."

Sharpay however had lost interest, and was now humming under her breath. Troy just rolled his eyes and went back to the large bowl.

* * *

"Finally!" Sharpay exclaimed, and tossed the last bowl back into the box.

Troy chucked down the towel and flexed his fingers. "Wanna go back now?"

Sharpay nodded. "It's still pretty early, I mean 9pm…"

They walked in silence over to the campsite. Loud jeers and laughs could be heard before it even came into view.

Sharpay became curious, and sped up a bit in her pace. Troy followed her, and they reached the camp soon enough. Everyone was huddled by the fire, grouped around what seemed like a shoe. As they came closer, Troy could see it was actually a bottle.

"Guys, sit down!" Chad called to them. Troy and Sharpay sat down, Troy beside Zeke, and Sharpay beside Ryan.

"Truth or dare," Ryan explained to her, answering the question playing in her head.

"Right…" she said, and watched the bottle spin round the group.

All eyes were on it, as the bottle slowed. It came to a halt in front of Taylor.

"Bahahaha! Tay! Jason, go on!" Chad laughed, and Taylor looked embarrassed, but grinning slightly.

"Truth or dare?" Jason asked, a sly grin on his face.

"Uhm…truth." Taylor answered. You couldn't go wrong with truth.

Jason thought for a minute. "Right……have you ever gotten lower than an A?"

Taylor's eyes read panic. She looked to the floor. "……Once. In 9th grade gym…I got a B+…"

Sharpay scoffed. "A B+ in gym? Ha! The lowest I've got is a C in American History!"

"Kay Tay…HA! That rhymed! Kay Tay, kay Tay!" Chad laughed.

"We get it Danforth!"

Chad's laughing eased. "Jeez, Evans, keep your panties on!"

Sharpay glared at him.

"Guys, stop!" Taylor exclaimed. She spun the bottle, and it landed on Chad. Taylor dared Chad to kiss her, and he willingly accepted.

Zeke laughed. "Hey guys? Y'know what we should do? Just dares. And all those dares have to be kissing!"

Chad nodded, grinning widely. "I wanna get Taylor every time!"

He spun the bottle round, and it landed on Gabriella. He pecked her gently on the lips, and she pulled back after, blushing madly.

"Go, Gabs!"

The bottle landed on Ryan, and she kissed him rather eagerly. They broke apart, both smiling shyly at each other. Ryan twirled the bottle, and it landed on Sharpay.

Ryan looked at his sister, pure disgust in her eyes. She could feel everyone's eyes on them, making even more wrong to do. They leaned in gently, and Ryan's lips brushed against hers for a split second. Sharpay retreated quickly.

"Eeeew!"

"That's too wrong…" Ryan muttered, wiping his lips.

"I'm gonna be sick…no offence Ryan," Sharpay said, and took a gulp of water.

The rest of the group were either cracking up with laughter, or looking fascinated and disgusted at the same time.

Sharpay swivelled the bottle, and it landed on Jason. They kissed quickly, and Jason spun it to Kelsi.

After that, the bottle spun on…with Kelsi kissing Chad, Chad kissing Sharpay, Sharpay's spin pointing to Taylor, which was quickly re-spun to Zeke, then Zeke kissing Martha, who kissed Troy, whose spin landed on Taylor, and Taylor's pointed to Jason, who spun the bottle and kissed Gabriella, then Gabby spun and got Troy.

She gently kissed him, and pulled away. They weren't embarrassed, considering that they had been dating for a long time before they decided it would be best to stay friends.

Troy swirled the empty coke bottle. It seemed to go on forever and ever, twisting round the group.

It began to slow, past Jason, past Kelsi, past Taylor and Chad, past Ryan……and eventually stopping directly in front of…

Who else?

Sharpay.

* * *

_Bahaha! Cliffie! Tehe, I wonder what'll happen?_

_LOL_

_This was sooo short…but I wanted to stop there. It felt right. _

_Leave me a nice comment please, will ya?_

_Love you guys!_

_Catie x x x_

_Bribe: Leave me a review, and you all get a hug! Yay!_

* * *

Credits time…

**chris tea xx:**_Christy, it's not my fault I don't know the plural of moose! I still think it's meese…or meeses…See, lots of gooses would be lots of geese! So why can't lots of mooses be lots of meese? Hmm…I'm confluffled…You should be sorry! If you read the end, then you know what's coming for you! A SLAP! BAHAHA! (Slaps Christy lightly) I feel sad now! Forgive me, sis! DIE GABRIELLA, DIE! Mwahahaha…I feel evil…AND LET'S PROTEST! FF HAS TO ACCEPT SMILIES! Well, we can sacrifice Gabriella on MSN instead…(sigh)…not as much fun…Love ya, my crazy-malteser-sister-thing! And you'll get your candy on MSN, I promise! x x x_

**Memories.Are.Worth.Keeping**: _Sammii! Hey dude! Tehe! Yes, I know I'm vain. But I can't help being wonderful, can I? (sigh) It's not my fault, blame the parents! How did I know what? I'm a bit slow…And you have a DAUGHTER!?!?!? Haha, SNAP!_

_And why are you saying "Nice comeback Sharpay!"? I was the one who wrote it! Don't I get some credit? LOL Just kidding buddy :) And I'm a star too! YAYIES! XD Whoo! Breaking mooses/meese/meeses/moose are fun…It should be like a hobby! I could be in the world championships…I see it now: Catie vs. Chad…And I'd win. Obviously. Maybe you are on punishment…sorry bub! LOL_

_EEK! (gives candy) NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_Love ya too Sammii! (goes hyper with pom poms) Whoo! This is fun :D x x x_

**zashleylove16**: _Yeah, he is cute! But as I say, I'm the real princess here. In fact, I'm Cinderella in disguise…but don't tell anyone! My cover from the paparazzi will be blown…LOL! Leave me a sweet review, will ya:) :)_

**addictedtomusic:**_Tehe, I loved the Zac Efron bit too…Man, he's so hott…Okay Catie. Stay on track here (deep breath). LOL! Ooh, definitely Troypay in the future, but I'm not sure when…I have two situations…OKAY! I'm not giving ANYTHING away! Shut up Catie! Whoo, I'm random LOL. Review please, kiddo!_

**hsmxzashley:**_Yeah, I wished my mom considered that too! Life would be so easy… Thanks for the review! There's your update x x x_

**DramaticStarlet:**_Hey Katie with a K! I'd hate doing dishes for a week too LOL. It would suck. Thank goodness for the person who invented the dishwasher! Hehe, "Princess Sharpay"! I need everyone to call me "Princess Catie" now LOL! And yeah, I do that aaaallll the time…He's just too hott…Love ya! x x x _

**Lil J.Lynn:**_Hmm…you figured out Chapter 8…sorta…Thanks for your review! I was like "OMG! I'm the best! WHOO!" LOL. Ignore my randomness and leave me a cool review, please!_

**marri:**_Hey! Hehe, ditching is fun. Not that I've ever done it either…No, I'm a good girl…(Ha, yeah right!) No, ditching is pretty fun. But getting caught's not. I speak from past experience…And you thought the ending was good? (Phew!) At least someone did! Well, that makes one of us! LOL Loved your police story. STOP WRITING ON WALLS! Classic…Troypay to come! See ya later, dude! x x x_

**youtubesmybff aka chel08:**_Ooh, it was nice :D (gives gummy bears) Candy for all! Except those who didn't review…HAHA! And some wonderful Troypay bits! Yayies! Hehe, you'll have to wait and see when the map comes in…not quite yet though…_

**fibi3:**_Let's all butcher Gabriella! BAHAHA! LOL I feel crazy today. Here's the coughcough(awesome)coughcough chapter…_

**Stessa:**_Hey Stessie! LOL I know we talk all the time, but when I was writing my review reply to you it was ages ago…well, Tuesday. And it felt like ages at that exact moment! LMAO! Haha, I have to agree. That chapter was pretty cool. The moose was classic. And yes, you spelt "Moose" wrong LOL! But now you know how to spell it! YAY XD! I don't see why Gabriella didn't want to ditch, ditching is fun! So Stessa, leave me an awesome review, will ya? Love ya loads, kiddo!_

**jade-kwl-name-eva: **_Haha, glad you liked it :) And the Zac Efron thing always works with me LOL. He's just too hot! Tehe, Chad's Momma certainly won't be pleased! And dishes really are punishment for me. I only have to do them when I'm at my holiday house, but that's bad enough! Sorry for scaring you LOL, and I'll see ya at the next chapter! _

**XxCharmedxX: **_Hey Sweetpea! (shifts eyes) Uhm…yeah…see…about the candy…well…see…No. How many days is it now? (counts on fingers) Uh……I'm stuck. Now where's my jelly? LOL Leave Mommy a nice review please! Love yah! xxx_

**XBeautifulbabe405X: **_Hellllooo there Parsnip brains! I miss you! AAAH! And Chad/Your hair is like………awesomeness. Well, there's a super de duper chapter for you to read when you get back…(sniff) I miss you:( Love ya loads, veggie!_

**Bl1SSFuln3ss: **_Sockie. What can I say? Welcome to the family, sweetie! LOL_

_Ebay, huh? I like it! Hehe, I certainly need the money! Your Aunty Christy made me pay for a diamond collar, for our dumb dog! So, Mommy's broke, dearie! LOL Haha, you heart the chapter, and I heart you! Yeah, I noticed you're pretty hyper LOL! It must run in the family…Zac Efron! Haha, my cousin has a Troy alarm clock. I want one! WHAT THE DUCK!?!!? You have a MAID?!? Jeez……Yeshi! I want one! Bahaha! MOOSE ON TSHIRT! LOL I see it now……slogan : "Moose. Not your average mammal." Oklay that sucked lol. (gives candy) Yummmmm………Love you kiddo!_

**x0emz0x: **_Hehe, I knew a guy with a moustache like that…it was funny XD_

_Leave me a nice comment, please? Gracias :)_

**XBeautifulbabe405X: **_Hello again there, dearie! Two reviews from you? LOL I wonder why? LMAO! 80 REVIEWS! WHOO! GO ME! GO ME!_

_And hell yeah I deserved them! Now go leave me another one lol_


	8. I…uh…can't find it…

_Hey dudes! Yay, I'm back!_

_Go read, leave me a review…you know the drill. _

_(I have 97 reviews! Like OMG! Lol!)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own zilch. Not even my own dog, oh no. Christy owns Blondie. But I do own her really awesome collar. It has diamonds ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 8 : I…uh…can't find it…**

_It began to slow, past Jason, past Kelsi, past Taylor and Chad, past Ryan……and eventually stopping directly in front of…_

_Who else?_

_Sharpay…_

* * *

"…_Crap_…" Sharpay thought to herself. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, and her throat suddenly felt very dry…but why?

It was only Troy Bolton, right?

Troy moved through the group, coming to sit beside her. Sharpay felt all jittery inside, and was mentally telling herself to shut the hell up.

Troy began to lean in…and Sharpay was terrified. Why didn't she feel this with anyone else? Especially Ryan!

As Troy came closer, she panicked inside more and more. His lips were so close now…

She pulled back quickly, stammering and stuttering as she stood up. "Sorry…tired…bed…Bye!"

And with that she bolted back to her tent.

Troy was left, still leaning forward slightly, looking very confused.

What the hell…?

* * *

Sharpay sat in her own tent, flicking through a magazine mindlessly, while mentally kicking herself.

Why did she pull back?

Sharpay groaned, threw the magazine down, and fell back on her pillow.

She had had a crush on Troy since, well, _forever._ It was only last year when she got over him, when he started dating Gabriella. Sharpay was so embarrassed. How the hell was she meant to show her face ever again?

She'd be known as "Sharpay; The Girl Who Refused A Kiss From Troy Bolton (Ultimate Hottie)"

Every girl in school would think she was crazy. Either crazy, or chicken. And when you're an Ice Queen, chicken doesn't look that good on you.

Sharpay sighed and closed her eyes. Her brain hurt.

* * *

Troy ambled back to his tent, humming quietly. He zipped down the flap and crawled inside. All of Sharpay's stuff was gone, except for a few hair elastics (Troy had since learned what they were). He stood in puzzlement, before dawdling across to Sharpay's tent.

"Hey," he said softly.

Sharpay opened her eyes and sat up. "Hey…"

She could feel her cheeks begin to burn, and could only hope that Troy couldn't see her blushing furiously.

"Uhm…you moved your stuff," he said, indicating to the pile of junk in the corner of the tent, all obviously removed from Troy's.

"Uhh…Yeah. I thought you might want your space…"

Troy nodded. "Erm…Right, sure."

An awkward silence fell. Troy looked down at his shoes, and Sharpay began fiddling with the corner of the sleeping bag.

"Well, then…Uh…Bye." Troy said, exiting the tent.

"Yeah, bye…"

He ambled over to his own tent, got changed, and lay down in his sleeping bag.

Troy listened to the night. Silence. It was strange, and he missed the sound of Sharpay's breathing. He squizzled his eyebrows together, and turned over, trying to block out the silence.

It was certainly safe to say that he missed her.

* * *

By next morning, Troy had practically forgotten about last night's "kiss", while Sharpay however, was still worrying over it.

Troy scrambled out of his tent, just as Sharpay was climbing out of hers.

"Hey!" he said sleepily.

She couldn't help but smile at Troy's hair, which was sticking straight up, slightly tilting to the right.

"Hey…"

He smiled back, and walked off, yawning and scratching his neck.

Sharpay watched him leave, and soon followed.

"…But Mom! No, it wasn't my fault…Coach is lying…Mom!…"

Chad was sitting up on the old wall, with his phone up to his ear. Sharpay smirked. Mrs. Danforth obviously wasn't happy.

She headed over to where Taylor and Gabby sat, on a small blue rug on the grass.

"Hey!"

Gabriella and Taylor looked up at Sharpay in shock. What was she doing here?

"Uh…Hey!" Gabriella replied, smiling at her. Taylor cursed her best friend, she was too nice.

"Look, I know we aren't exactly 'best buds'," Sharpay said, emphasizing "best" and "buds". "But you guys aren't so bad. I thought you two were like, the ultimate geeks ever."

Taylor looked at Sharpay. Some compliment that was.

"Uh…thanks?" Gabby said, puzzled.

Sharpay smiled. "Okay, so now we're friends, do any of you two mind swapping partners with me? Gabby preferably."

Taylor and Gabby looked at each other. Was she _serious_?

Gabriella laughed. "Ha! You're funny…"

Sharpay looked at her.

"Oh…you _were _serious…" Gabby replied quietly, scared of the the monster that happened to be Sharpay Evans.

"Look, Sharpay, we're not swapping." Taylor butted in confidently.

Sharpay narrowed her brown eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yeah! So you may go take a hike!" she answered, choosing to ignore Sharpay's evils.

"Ha! Done that! And by the way…nice comeback McKessie!" Sharpay retorted sarcastically.

She strut off, and Taylor glared after her. "Keep walkin', princess!"

* * *

"Damn geeks…" Sharpay muttered to herself as she flounced off back to her tent. She got dressed quickly, and did her make up.

"Uh…Shar?" Troy's head poked through the flap.

"What?"

"My dad wants us out in like 5 minutes, kay?" Troy said.

Sharpay nodded. "Fine. Toodles!"

"…Toodles…"

Sharpay emerged from the tent a few minutes later, and joined the group that stood around Jack.

"Guys, we're going orienteering!" he boomed throught the megaphone, while Miss Darbus winced. "Go find all the red flags…it may take you a while!"

Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"_Great…_" she thought, sarcastically. "_A whole day with Bolton…the ultimate hottie…_"

Sharpay froze. Did she really think that?

God, there was something _wrong_ with her…

* * *

"…And left here…I think…" Troy muttered to himself. He was ambling about with his compass and Sharpay was trailing behind.

"This is torture!!" she moaned.

"It's not that bad!" Troy exclaimed. "And the compass says……"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. They had been orienteering, or, in better words, tramping round a muddy forest in search of flags. So far, they had found none, and it had been quite a while since they started. And to make things worse, they had bumped into Ryan and Gabriella earlier, who were now looking for their last flag.

"We're gonna be here _forever_!" she whined.

"But at least we'll get a sense of achievement outta it!" Troy said positively.

"Bolton, you are possibly the most popular dork I've ever met."

Troy grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment!"

"It wasn't meant to be one, loser…" Sharpay growled.

This was her new tactic: try to be mean to Troy at every opportunity. It would help to mask her feelings for him, but so far, it just made her like him more, the way he always had a cheery comeback or he would laugh.

Sharpay watched as he turned in a circle, frowning at the compass.

"But…north…and…"

She sighed. "Gimme it, Bolton,"

He passed it to her, and she studied it for a second. "Right, this way…"

Sharpay led him through a clump of trees, round the large rock that resembled Ryan, and up a hill. There, sitting on the branch of a tall tree, was a bright red flag.

"Uhm…You did that with just a compass?" Troy asked her, bewildered.

"Yeah! Well, I saw it when we were walking up…" She replied, laughing slightly.

"And you didn't tell me?"

Sharpay shrugged. "Whatever…"

Troy ticked off the flag. "Almost done…"

"Right. Get out the map, and we'll go find them, kay?" she commanded, and held out her hand for the map.

"Right…" mumbled Troy, as he began digging in his backpack for it.

"Any time this century would be nice…"

Troy rolled his eyes. "I'm coming!" He delved deeper into the bag.

"Troy! Hurry up!" Sharpay grumbled, standing with one hand on her hip.

He emerged from the backpack. "Uhm…"

"What?" she snapped, irritated.

"I…uh…I can't find it…"

* * *

_Haha! I love cliffhangers now. They're addictive._

_Man, this was so easy to write at first, but it was too short! So I had to keep adding bits._

_It's still too short for my liking…_

_And I bet you all hate me for the kiss… or lack of it :)_

_Thank you to my AAH-MAY-ZING daughter Bethany for proofing this. And giving me a title! _

_Love you guys,_

_Catie xxx_

* * *

**Credits!**

* * *

**U.S. Princess:** Haha, thanks! Yeah, it was disgusting! I like Rypay, but that was just……eew! Hehe, review please :)

**chris tea xx:** Christy. OUCHIE! Why'd you hit me? Jeez, you're so hard to please! OMG! That rhymed! LMAO! Tehe, you're getting a hug anyway! (hugs Christy) BAHAHA! Now eat your candy, leave me a review, then get the hell outta here! LOL Just kidding! You know I love you really :)

**jade-kwl-name-eva:** Haha, you hate me now, right? No Troypay!………Yet. Hehe, I'd make my brother do it too…after he pushed me into the ditch…LOL Yeah, I'm still not over it! Haha, here's the chapter, now gimme my review:D

**xamyxjx:** Heyy! Haha, sorry for leaving ya hanging…but it was good, right? LOL Love ya! xxx

**zashleylove16:** Ha! No, I wouldn't clean either. It's icky. Truth or dare is probably the best game EVER! Haha, apart from Hide and Seek. You can't go wrong with Hide and Seek :) AAAH! I'm scared. Don't hunt me down! Lol Here's the chapter xx

**Stessa:** Hey! ……you're the oldest (sigh) Yes, I'm the kiddo…(sighs more) LMAO! Moose! Haha, yeah, you probably will forget it! But if you ever need to know how to spell moose, I'm your gal! XD Hehe, I won't do the dishes either. But I think that's 'cause I have a dishwasher, not because I'm an Ice Queen lol! Le duh! Of course the bottle would land on her! It's a Troypay! Hehe, I do feel better! Maybe your awesome review cured me…or maybe it was all those Alphabeat songs ;p Love ya! xxx

**x J e l l y – B e a n x** : Rina! Haha, your new name took me ages to type, I kept forgetting the spaces lol! Sorry for not letting you know, JB, but you were sick! I hope you feel better sweets (sigh) Yes, it was 60 my fault…Haha! My snazzy new words ;p, thanks to my awesome online thesaurus! Haha, told you it was snazzy LOL! Haha, maybe chocolate moose would be better…yummy…

And tehe, the forest! Of course you would find a cabinet in the forest! LOL

And well done! Straight A's in Tech! Haha, my report came this morning…eeek! Mostly A's and B's…nothing below B- lol! Haha, love the rating, I can't even tell what it is! Like…5 gazillion million and 8 million trillion………I don't know lol! Here's the update Love ya!

**DramaticStarlet:** Katie with a K! Haha, yeah! I was confused writing it too lol It was like…and then Troy with Kelsi…no…Troy with Gabby? …no…uh…

LOL! Hehe love ya!

**XBeautifulbabe405X: **Haha, you rock! 2 review replies…snazzy ;) Haha that's my new word…Snazzy baby! I AM AWESOME BABY! AND I MISSED YOU LOADS! Uhm……I guess you're not so happy with moi now……they didn't smooch……(runs and ducks in cover) AAAH! DERANGED VEGGIE IS AFTER ME! Haha, love ya! xxxx

**marri:** Yeah, this was short and sweet too! Lol! Hehe, yeah, your police sotry rocked! Love ya dude! xxx

**x0emz0x:** Tehe! Sorry bout the cliffie……and in this chapter too! Lol! Uhm……is the word……chill? Lol I don't know either…my vocabulary isn't that wide lmao! Haha, here's the chapter…and I hope you love it!

**addictedtomusic:** Yup! Of course it ends there Haha, I'm so happy! You love it! Whoo! XD Tehe, I'm random too. Review?

**hsmxzashley**: Heyy! Haha, read and find out! But you won't be happy…… lol I think I'm the same as your sister! I complain too……a lot lol! And I did update soon! Whoo! XD

**youtubesmybff aka chel08:** Uhm……sorry! No lip action here [ (dodges fying books etc.) I SAID I WAS SORRY! Lol Here's the update

**fibi3:** Yeah, I'd butcher her too! But sometimes she's alright. Aaah, who am I kidding? I hate her! LOL Hehe, wait no longer! There's the chapter Can I've a review please? With maybe some chocolate sprinkles? Lol

**Bl1SSFuln3ss**: Yeshi! Hey Sweetie! ………Don't worry! We still have our business! I'm not that broke……just…a little…Haha, now you know what to get me for my birthday: a Troy alarm clock LOL! Haha, It would match my room…Zac Efron pics EVERYWHERE! Lol I seriously cannot believe you have a maid. Hey, seeing as you're 5, you could always give the maid to Mommy, right? XD I'm desperate! Moose always works magic, it's just what they do! LOL!! Haha, my little designer kid's mommy loves dollars too! Haha, you're the twin that's most like me! Be proud LOL! Something naughty?!?!?! YESHICA CATIE SAMRINA EVANS! You are 5 years old! What have you been watching??? LOL!! Haha, INCEST! EEW! You're right!! You're right!! You're right!! You're right!! You're right!! LOL! TROYPAY!

But not much of it! Love you Yeshi! So much! xxxxx

**XxCharmedxX:** I love you! You are AAH-MAY-ZING! LOL! No jelly! Or candy! But you can ave a hug! (hugs back) I love you too And I did update! But you've already read it LOL! Love ya! xxx


	9. Something there…

Hey! Whoa! Over 100 reviews, I feel loved!

So…read…review…etc etc…

**Disclaimer:** I no poseer nada (Spanish for I own nothing)

And before we begin, this chapter is dedicated to my lovely Stessa. Who is currently (while I'm writing this) shaving her legs. LOL, That's life :P

* * *

**Chapter 9: Something there… **

* * *

_He emerged from the backpack. "Uhm…"_

"_What?" she snapped, irritated._

"_I…uh…I can't find it…"_

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't find it?" Sharpay growled. 

"Well, it's just not here!" replied Troy, baffled. Where was it?

Sharpay scowled. "So we're stuck in the middle of a forest, without a map. _Great!_"

"Shar, lighten up! This could be fun!" he exclaimed.

"Fun? This is not fun! Nothing could be worse than this!"

A rather large droplet fell on Troy's nose. He wiped it off, not taking any notice.

"Look, I didn't exactly want to be paired with you in the first place, so stop acting like this is all my fault!"

Sharpay was raging now. "Of course this is your fault! _You_ lost the map!"

More and more droplets began to fall on Troy.

"Uhm…Shar?" he inquired.

"What, Bolton?" she snapped, still seething.

'I think it's raining…"

She turned to him. "It doesn't rain in New Mexico, stupid!"

The heavens opened, and a heavy shower fell upon them.

"So sure about that, princess?" he smirked.

"Crap! My hair!!"

She grabbed his bag and held it over her head, in a weak attempt to shield her hair.

Troy climbed up the hill, slipping every so often, the bottom of his jeans soggy and covered in mud.

"Look!" he called to Sharpay. "There's an old barn thing over there! We could go there for shelter,"

"Help me up!" she whined from the bottom of the hill. He climbed down a bit, and reached out his hand for her.

_It would be so funny if she fell… _Troy thought to himself, and seriously considered for a moment letting go. Then he thought about the reaction she would have, and his ideas sobered.

Troy pulled Sharpay up the hill slowly.

"What the hell, Bolton?!?! My shoes are all muddy now! AND my hair is getting wrecked!"

Troy rolled his eyes. "I don't see how it's my fault that it started to rain. All I know is that we better get to that barn quick!"

Sharpay nodded. "Carry me!"

"What?!" Troy squawked.

Sharpay stomped her foot. "Carry me! I'll only be even more of a burden if you don't!" she reasoned.

"Fine!" he sighed, picked her up bridal style, and carried her over towards the large barn.

It was big, and the black paint was peeling from the outer walls. Troy set Sharpay down, and began heaving at the heavy door.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, raindrops running down her face. "What if we're trespassing? Can we be sued?"

"I don't know…just help me with this! We'll deal with being sued later…"

The door cracked open, the rusty hinges finally giving way. The barn was massive, and in a great need of repair. There was a small flight of steps leading up to a second level, and the air was musty and dry, causing Sharpay to have a coughing fit.

"You okay?" Troy asked her, genuinely concerned.

"……Yeahh…just…asthma…" She breathed between coughs.

Troy's eyes widened, reading 'panic'. "Is it serious? Do you have inhalers? Are you gonna _die_??"

Sharpay gradually began breathing naturally again, coughing slightly. She ragained her posture, before bursting out laughing. "No, stupid, I won't die! Much to your disappointment, I guess…"

"No, c'mon, I don't hate you _that_ much…" Troy reasoned with her, watching her start to explore inside the barn. He followed her as she poked around at some old bails of hay.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't care anyway," Sharpay replied, pulling a face at the worn-out wooden benches at the side.

"Yeah, you _do_!" he teased her, a boyish grin splurged over his face. "You couldn't bear it if I hated you! Because you _loooovvvee_ me!"

He ran up behind her, and picked her up. She screamed, but smiled all the same.

"I don't love you! You're just too full of yourself, Bolton!" she giggled. "Now, put me DOWN!"

Troy just swung her round a bit. "Don't deny it, Sharpay," he stated, his voice low and raspy, his idea of 'sexy'. "You know you want it…"

He winked at her and ran his tongue along his bottom lip. She burst out laughing, and thumped him.

"You wanna the smoochy smoochy!"

Troy began making kissy faces at her, moving closer and closer to her, his lips puckered.

"Trooy!" giggled Sharpay, and hit him again.

But he was still moving closer.

His lips were scarily close now, and Sharpay froze. This was it. This was _IT_!

Ignoring all her negative thoughts and feelings, she slowly closed her eyes, and leaned forward. Their lips met briefly, and Sharpay's heart was doing backflips. Troy pulled away, and the teenagers stared at each other.

"…Uhm…" he mumbled.

Sharpay dropped her gaze to the floor.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed, and ran over to Troy.

"What? What is it?" he asked her.

She cowered into him. "Spider,"

"Where is it?"

"There!" she pointed over to the corner of one of the bails of hay.

Troy trooped over to it. "Underneath?"

She nodded, now standing on the edge of the old bench. Troy picked up the bail, and a large hairy spider came scuttling out.

"Troooy! Eeeee!" screamed Sharpay.

"It's fine!" he assured her, and scrambled after the spider. After around 5 minutes of Troy scampering around on the barn floor, he caught the creepy crawly and set it free out the door.

"It's gone now, you can come down!" he smiled at Sharpay, who was still on top of the bench. He took her hand and lead her down, and she beamed at him.

"My hero!" laughed Sharpay, giving his arm a hug. Troy laughed, feeling a little awkward and uneasy. He certainly wasn't used to having the Ice Queen in such close contact with him, especially when she was being nice.

"So…what are we gonna do? This rain's not exactly light!" she said letting go of him and sitting on the bench.

Troy sat down next to her. "I dunno. Sing? Dance?"

"In a barn?" Sharpay scoffed. "Please!"

* * *

"Introducing…………Miss America 2007, Sharpay Evans!" Troy called, his voice deeper and holding a small stick as a microphone. 

Sharpay flounced down the steps, over-exaggerating her hair flick and swaying her hips. "Thank you, thank you all!" She blew a kiss to Troy and strut to the end of the 'catwalk', a platform of hay with a few planks of wood stuck on top.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I won!" she giggled. Troy was doubled over laughing as Sharpay prepared her acceptance speech.

"I'd like to thank my mom, my dad, my brother Ryan. You guys supported me through this, when no one else thought I'd make it!"

Troy cheered and clapped. She shot him an overated seductive smile, and went back to her speech. "I wanna thank Troy Bolton, for forcing me to act stupid by doing this! But most of all," she pulled a sincere face. "I want to thank you, America, for the beautiful atmosphere and community I live in. My heart is always with you, America!

By this stage, tears were streaming down Troy's cheeks. He straightened up and held in his laughter, before whispering to her. "That was beautiful!"

Sharpay snorted with laughter, and Troy lifted her off the makeshift platform.

They collapsed in the pile of hay next to each other, still laughing hysterically.

"Troy Bolton, you have the weirdest ideas ever!" she smiled at him, propping herself up on her elbows.

He grinned back at her. "Not weird. Individual!"

"Whatever, dork! They're fun, though."

"Yeah, well, I'm a man of many talents," he smirked.

Sharpay laughed. "Yeah, let's list them shall we? Weird ideas, 1. Basketball, 2. Singing, 3. Moonwalk, 4. Uhm…Nope, stumped."

"Yeah, yeah, like _you're _super talented!" Troy retorted.

"I am actually!" she answered happily. "Acting, dancing, singing, _amazing_ at French, straight A student, except for gym of course, but like that matters, confident, stunningly beautiful - "

"Hey! That's qualities, cheater!"

Sharpay smirked. "Well, I can't help it!"

There was a silence, and she sighed. "Are we ever gonna get outta here?"

Troy got up and walked over to the cracked window of the barn. "Nope, doesn't look like it! It's bucketing out there."

Sharpay pulled out her cell phone, and held it up. "No signal either…so I'm stuck with you, I guess!"

"Haha, 24 hours with Troy Bolton. It should be a reality TV show," he laughed

"Yeah, and then I'd maybe make a few bucks outta it!"

Troy smiled. "What do you wanna do now?"

Sharpay shrugged and flopped back down on the hay. "It's 7:30pm. We've been here forever………"

"Hardly forever! Try like, 4 hours." Troy reasoned, flopping down next to her.

"Yeah. 4 hours. FOREVERRRR!"

She got up and headed up the small flight of stairs, leaving Troy to lie on the hay by himself.

He watched her, her hips swaying in her short denim skirt, giving him a lovely view of her rear. Troy touched his lips, exactly where her's had been earlier that day.

There was definitely something there between them.

* * *

_Ahhh! I'm so sorry! It's been like, 16 days since I updated…_

_I was banned from the computer for a week._

_Cruel and unusual punishments……(LOL)_

_I'm too tired to do credits LOL, but thank you to everyone who reviewed! You are all amazing and I love every single one of you._

_Toodles!_

_Catie xx_


	10. Just a little word…

Hey guys!

I have to put this story ON HIATUS for a while…try around 15 days or more…

I'm going on holiday, then I have a week full of theatre performances, so I'll be pretty busy. I might be able to post a few chapters here and there, but don't blame me if I don't!

But I gotta say something, and Christy (chris tea xx) knows exactly what I mean:

All you people who add me to their favourite story/author list, or to their story/author alert but don't review, I'm disappointed.

So, like Christy says, and I quote,

"Christy 3 says :(22:27:05)

go ahead. virtual snap all in their virtual faces with virtual ATTITUDE. ROFLMAO."

That's what I'll do. You all know who you are, because you're reading this right now.

So. Virtual snap to you all.

And thank you so much to everybody who actually did review, I love you all!

Hmm…all SIX of you last chapter…I'm disappointed…:(

Catie xx


	11. Memories & Thunder Storms

Flirtations In The Firelight

Chapter 10

_Dedication: Emily (U.S. Princess)_

* * *

By 10pm, Troy and Sharpay were bored stupid. Sharpay was lying on one of the long benches, her eyes closed though not asleep. Troy was sitting next to her, playing "Paris Hilton's Diamond Quest" on his phone. The beeps that the game emitted obviously annoyed Sharpay, as not before long her chocolate brown eyes flicked open. 

"Can you be more annoying?" she hissed grumpily, a large scowl on her face.

"Well, actually-"

"Urgh, just shut up, Bolton," she muttered, and propped herself up on her elbows. "Paris Hilton's Diamond Quest?"

Troy tore his eyes from the phone. "It's addictive, seriously,"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and pulled out her own cell phone from her small handbag.

"Hey dork, look!"

Troy, who was now accustomed to the term 'dork', glanced over at her. She was pointing to the small bars at the top of the screen.

"I have a signal!" she exclaimed incredulously, turning to look at him.

"Yes! Now we can call my dad, and get us outta here!" hesaid, sliding down his own phone.

"Haha, no." Sharpay replied quickly. "Use your own phone, Bolton,"

"But your have your-" started Troy, but she cut him off.

"No."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Fine fine.."

He pulled out his black Samsung and dialled his Dad's number. "Hello?" the familiar voice came from the other end.

"Dad-" Troy began, but he was interrupted for the second time.

"Troy! Where the hell are you?" Jack said, sounding frantic. "Alva and I have been freakin' out here!"

"Alva?"

"Ms. Darbus, whatever. But that doesn't answer my question!" he continued, his concern mixing with anger.

"Dad. Chillax!" Troy answered calmly. He could feel Sharpay's hot breath on his neck, as she was leaning forward to listen into the conversation. "It started raining, so Sharpay and I went to this barn-y place-y thingie."

Jack took a minute as he let the information sink in. "You're still there now?"

Troy nodded, but then remembered that his father couldn't see it. "Yeah, we are," he answered quickly.

"Right. Okay. Well, then rain doesn't seem to be getting any better…so I guess you'll have to stay the night there."

Troy glanced at Sharpay, and she met his gaze.. He lost himself in her deep chocolate pools, and it wasn't until Jack called his name that he landed back to reality.

"Uhm, yeah. Sure. Whatever."

Even when Troy broke their stare, he could still feel her eyes boring into the side of his head.

"Okay, well, I'll see you two tomorrow. I gotta go call your mom and let her know that you're not dead."

"Uhh. Okay. Bye!"

The line went dead, and Troy slid his phone shut. Sharpay leaned back again, leaving his neck cold without the steady flow of her warm breath.

"We're stuck here tonight," she muttered, almost inaudibly.

Troy nodded, and a familiar silence drew between them.

"So what are we gonna do?" he asked, not being able to bear the stillness in the barn any longer. "Y'know, to pass the time and stuff."

Sharpay shrugged. "You're the one with all the ideas."

"Yeah, well, Mr. Idea's mind is blank," he muttered, flopping down on the hay.

"Mr. Idea?" she scoffed, lying down next to him. "That sounds so gay."

Troy didn't answer. He was thinking to himself, about the past couple of days…and how Sharpay Evans wasn't all that she seemed to be. She was so different sometimes, but yet so……Troy couldn't put her in words. Except one; unpredictable.

And currently, she was singing some Fall Out Boy song, something which Troy would never have expected to pass her lips.

She caught him staring at her, and turned her head to him. "Yes?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, and she continued humming, though his gaze still rested on her.

"What, dorkwad?" she giggled, poking him. Troy smiled and shook his head. "I was just thinking…we hardly know each other anymore…"

Her bright smile dimmed slightly, and a look of disappoinment shone in her eyes.

"Well, what do you want to know?" she asked, sitting up and staring down at him as he followed pursuit and sat up also. He shrugged once more, "Just tell me about well…everything."

Sharpay's bright smile returned with a giggle. "Everything? Well, okay! Here goes. Uhh. Sharpay Reinette Alexandrina Evans, born July 2nd 1989."

"Sharpay Reinette Alexandrina Evans? No offence…but uhm…It's not exactly, well, _normal_." Troy laughed incredulously.

She just grinned at him, and breathed a laugh. "Well, at least it's better than Ryan's! Ryan Xavier Emmanuel Evans."

"Yeah…I guess you're right…" Troy smiled. "But still, what were your parents _smoking_?"

Sharpay smirked and hit him. "C'mon, Troy-Boy, what's your full name?"

"Troy Patrick Bolton. Short and sweet." He smiled. "With two parents, Jack and Lucille - Lucy for short, and an annoying 15-year-old sister, Rylee. Your turn, Sharpay Reinet-"

"Okay, okay. Enough with the full name. Now, let's see. One dad, Richard. One mom, Michelle. One dog, Boi. One Ryan. Voila."

Troy smiled, and nodded his head in recognition. The Evans…not exactly his cup of tea…

"I wonder what they'd all be doing right now?" Sharpay muttered, tapping a rhythm on the screen of her phone with her manicured nails.

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea," said Troy, with a small smile playing on his lips. "Ryan…either playing baseball with the guys, or reading that weird hat book he had earlier."

Sharpay laughed, "He got it as a gift from my parents. 'Hat And Steamy'…How cheesy…I got a Tiffany hairband. What about the others?"

"The guys…if they're not playing baseball, or basketball…they're probably throwing stuff into the lake, seeing which would make the biggest splash. Taylor…probably with Gabriella, calculating the circumference of a moose or something."

"Doing whatty to a moose?"

Troy breathed a laugh. "Something mathematical, that's for sure."

Sharpay smiled in the silence, knowing that Troy was right.

"Whatever happened between you and Montez?" she asked, frowning slightly in curiosity.

"By Montez, I assume you mean Gabriella," replied Troy. He was keen to get her out of the habit of calling them by their last name. It was as if she was looking down her nose at them, and Troy didn't like it.

"Yeah, yeah, whatevs. But what happened?"

Troy looked at her. "What do you mean what happened?"

"Urgh. You guys were in LOVE…then it just…ended…but you two are still friends. I could never do that." She mumbled, motioning with her hands.

"Oh. Well, she liked someone else. And she's hoping something will happen this week, actually." Troy explained, secretly hoping she wouldn't ask more questions.

"Oooh! Who is it?"

Damn.

"Uhm. It's just a good friend of her's…she's liked him for a while…" he muttered, trying to throw her off the mark.

"C'mon, spill! Who's the guy?" Sharpay laughed, a large grin plastered on her face.

"Ehm…don't freak out…but it's Ryan."

Troy watched Sharpay carefully, as the information settled.

"Ryan? As in, Ryan Xavier Emmanuel Evans?" she asked slowly.

Troy nodded, but surprisingly, she didn't explode. Instead she sat and chewed at her lip for a while, deep in thought.

"We could call them Ryella."

He looked up. "Huh?"

"Ryan and Gabriella! Ryella! Le Duhh!" Sharpay motioned. Troy nodded slowly, wondering how she came up with that.

"Anyway. What are we gonna do noooowww? I am so freaking bored."

Sharpay grabbed Troy's phone from him. He watched her as she slid it up and down a few times before throwing it back to him.

"Urrrggggghh…"

* * *

"Okay…weirdest……clothing"

"Clothing? Uhm…Let's see…probably…Mickey Mouse boxers."

Sharpay laughed. "What are you, 8?"

"No…it was a present from my Grandma. She doesn't like to see me grow up," Troy replied with a grin. "Now, you. Uhhmm…Oh, I know! Earliest memory."

She smiled. "It was with my cousin, Maddie. I was……about three, I guess, and we were playing dress up. I was, of course, Princess Sharpay of Care Bear Castle, and Maddie was an apple. I dressed her up in cushions."

"Princess Sharpay of Care Bear Castle…Now that's memorable stuff…" Troy commented with a smirk, gaining a playful slap from Sharpay.

"Shut up, Bolton. I was a good princess. In fact, I-"

She froze as a clap of thunder boomed loudly, her brown eyes wide.

"You okay?" he asked her, noticing the fear in her eyes.

Sharpay shook her head. "I. HATE. Thunder. Storms."

"Well, I'm sure it'll pass soon."

Another loud clap echoed through the barn, and Sharpay winced, her brown eyes flicking shut and frowning.

"Uhhmm. Sharpay?"

She shook her head, her small fists curling up. Troy instinctively reached over and rubbed her arm gently, her eyes opening again and staring at him.

"Sorry…I just REALLY hate thunder…"

Troy nodded. "I kinda figured. You okay?"

Sharpay chewed on her lip, not saying a word, although her eyes were screaming "No, not at all!" at him.

"Come here," Troy said gently, motioning her over beside him. Her brow furrowed in slight confusion, but she shuffled over and sat beside him anyway.

"Don't be scared of thunder, it's not gonna hurt you, I promise. It's kinda like……the bark of a dog."

Sharpay raised an eyebrow at him. "Bark of a DOG?"

Troy nodded. "The bark of a dog. Like…it's barking at you…trying to scare you…but in the end, it's scared of you."

"Great. Now the WEATHER'S scared of me."

He laughed. "I don't know how to explain it properly…"

"Y'think?" Sharpay scoffed, but turned and smiled at him. "It helps though, thanks."

Troy smiled back, and they grinned at each other in the darkened silence, until more thunder boomed, making Sharpay erupt into a fit of giggles. He fell back smiling at her, falling on a heap of hay, and she followed pursuit, falling beside him. They lay there in the dark for what seemed like forever, until Sharpay softly fell asleep. Troy noticed her brown eyes no longer shining through the darkness, and her breathing became slower and soothed. He gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer into his arms. And that's where he joined her in sleep, with the darkness floating around them and his arms around her.

* * *

_Well. There you have it. A chapter. FINALLY!_

_Urgh._

_But Paris was amazing. And the theatre school was awesome. And I went to a concert last night, LE WOW!_

_Anyway. To make up for being a bad author and not updating in YEARS…I have a new story in the works…_

_And thanks to Christy and Bethany for helping me with the chapter, and Pennia for letting me know that the ending was GOOD cheese, kind of like cheddar on cheese on toast. Which I assume is good._

_Review? _

_Love you guys,_

_Catie x_


	12. Finding The Feelings

Flirtations In The Firelight

Chapter 11

_Dedication: _

Hannah

(You know who you are, dude, and I love ya so much x)

* * *

The early morning sun streamed through the dirty windows of the barn, illuminating the inside with a warm flow of light. Troy slowly opened his eyes, still completely exhausted. He tried to get up, but there was some kind of weight on him. Not completely awake, he groaned and lay back down again, allowing time for him to return to his senses. Troy's eyes lowered, finding a mess of blonde hair on his chest, and a hand peeking out from the hair. He associated the hair with the weight on his chest, and tried to gently shift it off him. The hair stirred slightly, and lifted, revealing a very different Sharpay. Her eye make up had streaked, leaving dark smudges around her eyes. She blinked a few times and groaned. 

"Urghh.. It's too early…"

But despite her complaining, Sharpay rose, pulling her sleepy body up. She stretched and yawned loudly, before rubbing at her eyes. Troy sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What time is it?" Sharpay muttered, sitting down beside Troy and leaning her head sleepily on his shoulder.

He smiled and sang gently, "Summertime, it's our vacation…"

Sharpay hit him and groaned. "Shaddup, Bolton. You're not funny, no matter how hard you try. Seriously, what time is it?"

"It is….8.47.." Troy muttered, after checking the display on his phone. Sharpay sighed and lifted her head from his shoulder.

"When's your dad coming?"

Troy shrugged and rubbed his forehead. "Soon, I guess.."

She nodded and started picking at stray bits of hay on the bail.

The silence seemed to last years to Troy.. with their breathing layered and Sharpay fiddling with the hay the only sound.. Eventually the silence broke by "Get'cha Head In The Game" , and Troy's leg numbed by his vibrating phone. He dug it out of his pocket, "Dad" flashing across the screen.

"Dad?"

"Troy, hey," came his father's voice on the other line. "Yeah.. where abouts is this barn?"

"Oh, like… on the map thingie you gave us.."

Out of the corner of his eye, Troy could see Sharpay pull out the map, and she handed it over to him, while kneeling close beside him.

"Yeah.. when you're supposed to.. turn..left at the.. uhm, rock that looks like Ryan's head.."

"Huh?"

A smile played on Troy's lips, "Yeah, the big gray rock thing beside the green things.."

"You mean trees?" Jack commented.

"Trees, right. Exact-a-mundo. Well, don't turn left. Turn right. Then go up a big muddy hill, and then you should see the barn." He explained, fingering the route on the map.

"..Right…Okay. Nice, uhm, directions.." muttered Jack. Troy could really do with a vocabulary lesson. "I'll be there in 5, see ya then."

"Yeah, see ya!"

Troy hung up and turned to Sharpay.

"5 minutes," he said smiling.

She nodded. "Y'know, it's kinda weird, but I think I'll really miss this place.."

"Yeah.. good memories..well, sorta."

Troy laughed. "We've been here for what, a day? And yet we're being so sentimental.."

"Well, it WAS fun.. sort of," Sharpay reasoned, still playing with the hay.

He nodded in the silence, and tapped his foot gently. Troy's gaze slowly moved over to Sharpay. She had finished picking at the straw, and was now sliding it through her

hand, curling it round every second finger. Her head turned round to him, catching his blue eyes on her.

A smile played on Sharpay's lips, "What?"

Troy shook his head with a grin, his longish brown hair flopping across his face gently.

"No, tell me!" Sharpay insisted, with a small smile spread over her face.

"It's nothing, seriously!"

Sharpay eyed him for a minute before giggling. "You're weird,"

"Individual," he corrected her, and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Hey.. do you hear that?" she said, her eyebrows squizzled together.

"Hear what?"

Troy strained to listen, and heard a faint "Troy!"

"That."

He nodded. "My dad.. We better go find him,"

"Sure," Sharpay replied, picking up her small handbag and stuffing her cell phone and various make up bits and bobs into it.

Troy stood up and grabbed his bag, slinging it over one shoulder. "Coming?"

"Yeah, one minute.."

She pulled back out a small tube of lipgloss, and began applying it.

"Sharpay, later. C'mon." Troy said, taking her left hand and pulling her up.

"Urgh. Okay, okay," she muttered, and looked down at her hand, which was enveloped within Troy's. He pulled it back quickly, noticing her brown eyes on their hands.

"Bye barn.." mumbled Sharpay, looking up towards the high ceiling. Troy breathed a laugh, and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Yeah, bye barn."

He heaved open the large wooden doors once again, and it took several seconds for their eyes to adjust to the contrast from the dark barn to the bright shining sun. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the only tell tale signs of last night's storm were the muddy ground, and the raindrops glistening on the tall trees. Sharpay laughed gently.

"I'd almost forgotten what sunlight looked like… I swear, spending over 24 hours in a dull barn has scarred me for life," she muttered, shielding her eyes from the light.

Troy smiled. "Spending 24 hours in a barn with YOU has scarred me for life.."

"Shut up, Bolton," she giggled, playfully slapping his arm.

"Now to find my father, I guess…"

* * *

Within the next hour and a half, Troy and Sharpay found Jack, and returned to camp. After freshening up, they joined the group in the middle of the camp, listening to the teachers drone on about safety near the lake and how important life jackets were or whatever. Troy had zoned out a long time ago, and was scratching his head. Water safety wasn't important… His blue eyes lingered on Sharpay… 

Sharpay, water. Water, Sharpay. Sharpay.. _bikini.._water..

Wait. What?

Stupid brain.

Troy yawned. How long was this going to take?

Eventually Jack finished his lecture, and motioned them to follow behind as he plodded off down the long dusty track to the lake.

"Hey."

Troy whipped his head to his left. Sharpay was now walking with him, her dark eyes fixed boredly in front and her arms folded across her chest.

"Hey. You not walking with Ryan?" he greeted her, unzipping his jacket and taking it off, the dry heat getting to him.

She turned her head to him, an eyebrow raised. "Oh, so I'm not wanted? Fine, then."

"No, that's not what I meant. I just thought you'd be walking down with him.."

"Yeah, so did I. But no, he's with Montez and your basketball cronies. Why aren't you there?" she replied, combing her fingers though her blonde hair, smoothing it out.

"I dunno. I just…I dunno."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Very descriptive, Bolton." She added sarkily, and turned her head away again, obviously bored.

"Oh, back to Bolton now, are we?" 'Bolton' commented, still gazing at her.

"Did we ever leave?"

Sharpay shifted her cocoa eyes to meet his piercing blue ones, her lips twisted in an unreadable smile, somwhere between teasing and self-satisfied. He grinned back, and shrugged slightly. Even when she turned away, Troy kept an eye on her.

Damn, he loved that girl's smile.

* * *

"Oh my Gawd…" was Sharpay's first reaction after seeing the bright orange overalls they had to wear while they built the rafts. Troy cracked a smile, knowing how much she would hate this. 

"They're like frickin' prison uniforms!" she shrieked, holding her one up in Troy's face.

"Yes, I noticed, " he replied, shoving it out from under his nose. "But we gotta wear them! Anyway. As soon as we start having fun, you'll forget you're even wearing them."

She rolled her eyes, and mumbled something about "not with THAT shade of orange".

Troy stepped into the full body uniform, zipping it up at the front. It was quite loose and baggy, hanging down past his hands and leaving enough room for a second person round his waist. Second person…Sharpay…

Snapping out of his short reverie, Troy mentally kicked himself. Damn her and her attractiveness. He heard her shriek some more, and she stomped her way over to him.

"LOOK! Look! At This! It's…it's…urgh!" she snapped, pulling at the garish material. "It's a MEDIUM. Your dad said he didn't have any extra smalls left.. But how could he _not? _I mean, no offence, but there's no way anybody _else_ here could fit into one!"

Troy suppressed a laugh and nodded at her rant. "Yeah, of course Sharpay."

"And urgh! Even when I tried to bribe him with money…He still said no! What is his _problem_?!"

Sharpay scowled, and crossed her arms in rage. "It just isn't fair."

"Mmm."

"Are you even listening to me?!"

Troy looked up at her. "Huh?"

"I hate you," she said, glaring at him.

He smiled back. "Love ya too, hun."

Sharpay sighed and tapped her foot impatiently. Ms. Darbus had filled in for Jack, droning on as he hopped into his own orange overalls.

"I can't believe I have to go into the water. Like, ew!"

Troy looked over at Sharpay. "You've been in it before!"

"Yeah, that wasn't optional."

Troy smiled. "Well neither is this."

"Whatever. At least I get to go home tomorrow…" she said, a small smile appearing on her face.

"You go home tomorrow?" Troy questioned, frowning in confusion.

Sharpay nodded. "It's the last day…duhh…"

Troy's lips formed a small 'o' shape. He didn't want to go home yet…did he?

The next thing he knew, Chad. Ryan, Gabriella and Taylor were crowding him, breaking his train of thought.

"Uhh. Hi?"

Chad grinned. "Troy, dude! Wanna be in our team for the raft stuff?"

Troy's blue eyes slid towards Sharpay, who was looking irritated. "Does Sharpay get to be in our team?"

Her eyes flashed. "What?"

"Yeah. I'll be in it if Shar is too."

Chad exchanged glances with Taylor, and cleared his throat. "See. Uhm…well."

"Uhm what?" Ryan interrupted. He wasn't gonna let his little sister be excluded just because his friends didn't like her.

"Yes. Sure, whatever. She can come…" grumbled Chad, and Troy nodded.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

Over the next 45 minutes, Chad was seriously regretting letting Sharpay on the team with them. She was sitting on the edge of a small tree stump, directing the group while inspecting her nails. 

"Okay. Taylor? Yeah. Put that there," she instructed, pointing to the edge of the raft that was drooping down in the water. "And Ryan. Tie that up."

Her brother did as he was told, but Taylor stood giving her a look.

"Taylor!? Are you gonna do it or NOT?"

Taylor narrowed her dark eyes, but carried the large plastic tub over anyway, and secured it to the bottom of the raft.

"Hmm. I think it looks good!" Sharpay smiled, and clapped her hands. "Now. GABRIELLLAAA?"

As Gabi trudged over to see what Sharpay wanted, she passed Troy and gave him a look that read, "why-oh-why-did-you-want-her-with-us?". Troy half-smiled back, and went back to tying up the loose ends of the raft. He felt a strong tug on his arm, and the next thing he knew he was being dragged off by a very disgruntled teenager with an afro.

"What?" he asked, playing the innocent card.

"Oh, I think you know what, Troy." Chad muttered through gritted teeth. "I don't think I can stand it. Seriously."

"Hey! How d'ya think I feel? I've been with her all week."

Chad shrugged. "Yeah, I guess…but urgh."

"She's not that bad. It's just that she hates you. No offence, dude." Troy reasoned with his best friend.

"Yeah, I ain't so keen on her either…" mumbled Chad. He playfully hit Troy on the arm, lightening up a bit.

"Ouch…What is it?"

He grinned. "Only one more day with The Ice Bitch…Then you're free!"

One day…Gosh.

Chad was right. He had one day left with her. One day…

Troy forced a smile when he realized Chad was waiting for an answer. His best friend grinned back, and swaggered off back to the raft building, leaving Troy to think about what Chad had said. There was one day left. And then he and Sharpay would probably never interact again…would they?

The week would just be forgotten. Forgotten.

It had never hit him so hard like the present…

He had fallen for Sharpay.

And he had one chance to let her know.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in what felt like a blink of an eye. Troy kept very quiet, still lost in his thoughts. He could get away with answering with a smile or a nod, and short sentences helped too. 

Dinner came and went, a "last night treat" of greasy fries and burnt burgers. At least Jack made and effort.

By now, Troy was lying in his sleeping bag, listening to Sharpay's soft breathing as she slept in the sleeping bag beside him, and the crickets chirping outside. He couldn't sleep.

Chad was bothering him. Well, Chad's _words_ were bothering him. Why did he have to say it? Stupid Danforth.

Troy sighed and turned over, coming face to face with a sleeping Sharpay. It was times like these when Troy realized she was only a girl, not The Ice Queen, or whatever the guys called her. They didn't know her. They didn't know her at all.

They didn't know she sometimes snored in her sleep. They didn't know her dry sense of humor, her sarcasm, the way her eyes lit up when she smiled, the way she'd stammer when she panicked…

Troy was too deep. How could he fall for her in less than a week? Especially since he had disliked her _strongly_.

His head was all twisty. Troy sighed again, and shoved it to the back of his mind. He'd deal with it later.

And sleep eventually came, while he lay watching Sharpay his eyes slowly drooped, and fell into a strange dream that included walruses and Sharpay's heart…

-

-

-

* * *

_Oh Shizzle Sticks. One more chapter to go, guys!_

_Eek. I feel like I've lost reviews for being a bad author. I got 9. Urgh. _

_But anyway. Pleeeaseee review?_

_x_

-

**Review Replies.**

_Thank you, to all NINE of you. :(_

_- _

**XxCharmedxX:**

_Hey Bethany :) Yeah, I know your review cut off. LOL. So basically, he betch to you too! Ily x_

**fibi3:**

_Ahh, thank you. At least some people like it…Ha, sorry, I'm depressed with my reviews right now. Well. Enjoy :)_

**jade-kwl-name-eva:**

_LOL. Yeah, I was wondering where I was too. In fact. I think we should all blame XxCharmedxX [Bethany for keeping me talking on MSN instead of writing. But man, school's got busier and stuff. It's been hard to write. And I'll TRY to update soon. Don't kill me if I don't! Thanks for the review :)_

**Stessa:**

_Ahh, girlie, I miss you like crazy :( We have 1 more chapter…and then KABOOM! It's all over. LOL. Review please? Though I know you will. Cause you love me so much. LOL love yah x_

**U.S. Princess:**

_Emily, my dear :P I replied to you already, didn't I? I can't remember LOL. I just remember saying something about you wanting sex scenes, and this was K+. Ah, I think I have short term memory loss. LOL! Review? (I was about to write Update soon? LOL too many reviews I've been sending :P) Love ya! X_

**BeachBabe.xo:**

_Oh. I know who you are! LOL I think I've sent you a reply too, but here's another one. You stole my lyrics, right? Haha, I got new ones anyway. And you added me on bebo too? Yes, I know you! LOL. Here's the update, can I have a review?_

**pinkturtle:**

_Lol No idea…I usually sleep during Maths class :P Review please?_

**youtubesmybff aka chel08:**

_Ahh, I loved your review! Troypayness is DOUBLED HERE! As you may have noticed :P! Here's an update, can I have a review please? LOL. It would make my daaay._

**Eclairex: **

_Samrina. Haha, I get what you mean. I think my brain's ran away too. I mean, not updating like that in ages? Stupid me. And (sigh) i guess you're right. 9 reviews are better than nothing. And about the frogs. Your brain can't be too far away, if you know that! LOL. And a lullabye. Damnit. Why didn't I think of that? Hahaa. Told you my brain was gone. And yes. You should stop with the aliens LOL. And okay, okay⁄ I'll TRY and update soon. I'll probably forget about this story for ages. But anyway. Love ya! x__  
_


	13. Finally

Flirtations In The Firelight.

Chapter 12 [Final Chapter.:

**Finally.  
**

* * *

**Dedication(s):**

Sarah.

_Dude. Four words.  
Thanks a bundle :P  
You've helped me so much this whole story…  
From the first word to the last…  
But having said that, you ignored it for like, 2 months.  
And Ryan's Camp – rofl!  
For everything you've done, from sending it to Patrick (triple cringe!)  
To GravyGrabeel (Claudiiaaa, s'up?)  
Muchas gracias, mi hermana.  
[And for those nosey people who DON'T speak español, that means "Much thanks, my sister"  
P.S. Poppadom Preach……I EAT MY CURRYYYY :P_

--------

Stessa.

_Hey Girlie!  
Yes, here's another dedication.  
Lol, but yeah.  
You were my first ever review :)_

**Stessa  
2007-03-23  
ch 1, reply**

**This story is going somewhere. Please update soon, I already love it ;p**

_Thank you so much, and I love yah! hugs_

-

-

* * *

_**Finally.**_

The sun shone brightly, high in the clear blue sky. It was hard to believe a storm had passed through merely a day or two ago. Troy's eyes flickered open, and he blinked a few times, getting out of his "sleepy mode". Sharpay was already awake, lying in the sleeping bag a few metres away. She was staring at the blue nylon roof of their home for the week, the tent. Troy glanced over at her, trying to read what she was doing, what she was feeling, but it was like trying to read words on a blank page. He wasn't entirely sure how he himself felt at that very moment. Obviously he was tired, but there was an air of dread or excitement. Troy couldn't exactly put his finger on which it was, but something was definitely hanging in the tent. Was it that today was the last day? Or was it that he had finally realised he had a crush the size of a continent on Sharpay?

Troy couldn't pick one of those, either. Probably both.

He heard a soft sigh coming from the girl beside him, and Sharpay heaved herself up, climbing out of the sleeping bag. She looked to Troy, acknowledging his presence with a small smile. He smiled back, and lay back down on his pillow, scratching his head. Five more minutes.

* * *

Approximately seven minutes later, Troy clambered awkwardly out of the tent. He stretched out his arms, basking in the glorius morning heat. He could see Chad emerging from a nearby tent, and he darted off in the other direction. Chad wasn't who he needed to talk to right now…

Troy glanced at every other tent. Why couldn't he remember which one was her's?

No…Not this one……And not that…

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ryan adjusting his hat outside his own tent. He must be close…

"Ryan! Hey, Ry!" he called out to the blonde boy.

Ryan looked up and smiled, "Hey! No idea where my sister is, do you?"

"I'm not sure, she left the tent about 10 minutes ago. But hey, do you know where Gabi's tent is?" he questioned him.

Ryan nodded. "Just ther-"

"Right here!"

Troy spun round on the spot, coming face to face with Gabriella, who was sitting in the flapped doors of her red tent.

"Gabriella! I need your help."

She giggled. "Me? Oh, this must be important! Shoot, basketball boy."

"Uhh…Can we talk about this inside the tent?" Troy asked, became more and more aware how close Ryan was with Sharpay.

Ryan, taking the hint, got up and headed towards the main camp, but not before flashing a small smile at Gabriella. She blushed and waved at him, watching him leave.

Troy cleared his throat. " So yeah…"

"Oh! Yes. Now, what is it?" Gabi asked, smiling at him.

"See…" Troy said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't exactly know how to say this, y'know, you being my ex-girlfriend and stuff…"

"You like Sharpay."

Troy looked sharply at Gabriella. "How'd you know that?"

"It's kinda obvious sometimes…But don't worry. I think me and Tay are the only ones who've noticed it." She replied, her grin as bright as ever.

"Okay…but how do I tell her?"

Gabriella was silent, chewing on her bottom lip slightly as she thought. Their relationship was great, and he loved Gabriella…but he was never _in love_ with her.

"Well…how'd you tell me you loved me?" she asked him, her head cocked slightly to the side.

"…Uhh. Shouldn't you know that?" Troy replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

Gabriella was silent for a minute. "Uhm…no?"

She bit her lip at the expression on Troy's face, but his serious look soon burst into a grin. She giggled. "Oh yeah, we had SUCH a relationship that none of us can remember half of it!"

Troy breathed a laugh, and sighed. "We were cool though."

"Yeah…But anyway. We've gone off the subject."

"Fine fine…but Gabi, I'm lost. I don't know what to do," he whined, fingering the edge of the tent.

"Gosh, you're like a sheep or something, always needing someone to guide it!" she smiled. "How do you even feel about Sharpay anyway?"

"Well…Uhh. I like her."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I got that. I mean…how do you feel…with her. And her personality and sutff."

"Oh. Well, she's funny, and really really attractive, and smart, but also kind of blonde. And she's sweet.. and does stupid things like saying goodbye to a barn.. and freaks out in the middle of the night…" muttered Troy, trailing off and looking thoughtful.

He gained a smile and nod from Gabriella. "…What about when you're not with her? Or, say, when you had a fight?"

Troy shrugged. "I wanna say sorry when we've had a fight…even if it's her fault. And I want her to be there when she's not."

"Kinda like…Kinda like there'd be nobody else you wanted to be right there, except Sharpay?"

"Yeah…" he replied, frowning slightly at Gabriella.

She watched him for a minute, her dark eyes smiling brightly. "I don't think you just like her…"

"Just like her? Huh?"

"I think…I think you may love her. But you haven't admitted it to yourself yet."

Troy stared back at Gabi. Love? She was deranged.

But…But…What if it was? What if what he felt for her was love?

_Shut up Troy_, he thought. _You can't love somebody after only a week._

It was as if his heart and his brain were at war. Troy knew somewhere in him that his heart was probably right. After all, his brain wasn't always that reliable. But love…

Oh, shizz…this was deeper than he thought…

* * *

After breakfast, Troy caught up with Chad and the gang. Thankfully, Gabi kept quiet about their talk earlier and instead chatted with Taylor and the others, occasionally sending Troy a knowing look, which he tried to avoid. The conversation was about some basketball or whatever, Troy wasn't tuned in. The word 'love' kept ringing in his ears. _Love, love, love…_

It scared him. Hell, it scared the life outta him.

With the conversation dying in Troy's mind, he excused himself, and headed off. He had no idea where his legs were leading him, but they seemed to be walking out to the small pier beside the lake. In the distance, he could see a girl sitting by the edge, dipping her toes gently in the dark water. As Troy got closer, he recognised the blonde hair and petite frame. Sharpay. Troy's heart panicked, but his feet kept going, coming closer and closer.

Sharpay looked up in rage, ready to kill whoever was blocking her sun. Just as she was about to open her mouth, she noticed it was Troy, and was a little surprised seeing him there.

"Troy! Uhh. Can I help you?"

He looked down at her smiling face, her dark eyes glowing, and he couldn't help but to crack a smile. He sat down beside her and yanked off his shoes and sock, lowering his feet into the water, before shivering and pulling them straight back out.

"Wow, that's COLD."

Sharpay smiled. "Yep! But you get used to it after a while. But anyway. What'cha want?"

"Ah, y'know. I needed to be away from stuff," shrugged Troy.

Sharpay's perfect pink lips formed a small 'o'. "From what exactly?"

"Ah, just stuff."

She scrunched her nose up in slight confusion, and annoyance at his lack of conversation. "So. Have you packed?"

"Nope. I don't have much stuff though, so it should only take me around 5 minutes," he replied, leaning back on the support of his muscular arms.

Sharpay smiled. "Good. That means you can help me! I have so much stuff, it's a wonder I could carry my case! ……Oh, no wait. Ry-ry did! I have such a nice brother…"

Troy shook his head, laughing. She smiled over at him for a minute, her dark brown eyes seeming lighter by the sun shining across her face.

"I can't believe I'm going home tonight…" she muttered, flopping back on the pier, her blonde hair spread out like a mane framing her face.

"Yep. You're finally getting rid of me!"

She smiled at him. "Maybe you're not TOO bad."

"Ah, so I should take that as a compliment?" grinned Troy, and Sharpay giggled.

"Not quite, basketball boy."

He continued smiling to himself, thinking about what Gabriella had said. Maybe, _just maybe, _she was right…

* * *

"Okay! Now. Have you got my makeup?"

Troy picked up the small black and white bad with the picture of Marilyn Monroe on the front, complete with a few sequins and diamanté here and there.

"Good. Check through it, make sure I have everything," Sharpay commanded, and began to roll up her sleeping bag.

"But Shar, how will I know? I ain't a girl."

She paused for a moment. "You're right. You do my clothes instead, I'll do my makeup."

Troy nodded and passed her the bag. She rummaged in it for a moment, picking out lip gloss or mascara now and then. "Yup, I have it all."

"Okay. So. Your clothes."

"Yes. Now. Leave me out my…" Sharpay thought for a moment, mentally planning her outfit. "Um. Leave me out my light pink tee. And…and…my shorts? No. Scratch everything. Gimme my…Ehh…"

"Look. Why don't you do your clothes?" suggested Troy, and Sharpay nodded.

"Best idea you've had all morning."

She leaned over across him, grabbing her case and sorting through it. Troy, unsure as what to do now, began packing up her bedding. He rolled up her sleeping bag, having to start over again as it had unravelled when she'd let it go. As he was rolling it up, there was a small bump in it. Troy reached inside the bedding, and pulled out her pyjamas. He proceeded to chuck the bundle over to the side, when something caught his eye. Troy pulled the small package apart, peeling back her top to reveal a small tattered teddy bear. He smiled to himself, but noticed something hanging off Teddy's arm. He gently removed it, and held it out between his hands. A black thong… Troy's eyes widened and he shoved it back in the sleeping bag, drawing his attention towards the old teddy again.

"Hey Shar?"

She turned to Troy, who was holding up the worn bear and grinning.

"Oh my God!"

Sharpay grabbed her bear, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "You're not supposed to see that…"

Troy smiled. "He's cute."

"It's a _she,_" Sharpay corrected him. "And yeah, she is. I got her for my first birthday, that's why she's so tattered. Plus, I can't sleep without her, so yeah…"

"How come I've never seen her before?"

Sharpay shrugged. "It's kinda embarrassing…I mean, hello? I'm a 17 year old who can't sleep without her Boo-boo."

A smile played on Troy's lips. "Boo-boo?"

"Hey! Gimme a break, I was one! I couldn't say 'bear', so 'boo-boo' was the closest thing to it."

Troy kept smiling. "I had a turtle. He was called Carlo."

"What happened to Carlo?"

"Oh, I still have him," replied Troy, suddenly seeming gloomy. "When Rylee was 2, she bit his little beanie head off. Mom was able to patch Carlo up…but her was never the same…"

"Aww," said Sharpay. She shuffled over, and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry."

Troy smiled and hugged her back, her head resting gently on his chest. He would've held onto her forever, but she pulled away, smiling.

"Goodie. Now. Where were we?"

* * *

Sharpay dragged the bulging pink case out of the tent, and parked it beside Troy's blue bag. She glanced at the bag for a moment, before zipping it open and rummaging through it until she found what she wanted. Sharpay pulled on Troy's large Nike top and zipped it half up. She breathed deeply and smiled. It smelled like him.

Troy emerged from the tent not long after. He glanced to Sharpay, who was now sitting on her case and gazing back to him. "Now what?"

Troy shrugged. "The tent, I guess."

She nodded. "Mmkay. Oh, and Troyie?"

"Mm?"

"Can I have this jacket?"

He smiled at her. "Well, seeing as you've worn it every night for the past week…yeah, why not."

"Goodie!" grinned Sharpay, and she stood up. "So how do we do this thingie?"

"Ehh. I think we just…take it apart and stuff it into a bag."

"'Kay."

After 20 minutes of making a mess of dismantling the tent, Troy and Sharpay were left with a pile of nylon and a bunch of metal sticks.

"Okay. Now for the bag," Troy muttered, and Sharpay chucked him the matching red bag that the tent came neatly packed in. He shoved everything in, and tried to close it. After around 5 or 6 attempts, Troy gave up and simply tied the drawstrings. That should do it.

He threw it down beside his own bag, and turned to stare at the empty site where the tent used to be, It was almost unnatural, not being there. Troy had grown so accustomed to sleeping in an old thin sleeping bag, feeling the sharp rocks stick into his back during the night. It felt strange just _imagining_ what his own bed would be like.

"Gosh. I feel like it's really over now," exclaimed Sharpay. "Now that the tent's gone and stuff."

Troy nodded, and sighed. "I'm really gonna miss it now."

"Yeah. And the barn. I loved the barn."

"Mmm," he mumbled in agreement. "Now, we better head up to camp before we get too sentimental!"

Sharpay smiled. "You're right. Gimme a piggyback?"

Troy rolled his ocean eyes, yet smiled all the same. "Go on then…"

She giggled and gently climbed onto his back. He held her lower thighs tightly, and she hugged his neck, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You're the best."

* * *

Troy arrived by the main camp minutes later, and he lowered Sharpay to the ground. She smiled up at him, and turned away, off to see Ryan. Troy had noticed that she was found with a smile on her face a lot more often now, and somewhere inside him he knew he was the reason behind her bright beam. It would be times like these when Troy's heart would win over his brain, love over logic. But there was still the duty of letting Sharpay know about his feelings for her, and Troy knew if he didn't tell her soon, he would miss the opportunity. This whole week would just pass as a memory, and it would soon fade, and dim to a pleasant dream, that Sharpay wasn't the snobby, conceited bitch everyone thought she was. Troy couldn't let that happen.

Gabriella poking him in the back cut his reverie short.

"Hey."

"Hey," he muttered, turning to face her.

"Well?" she demanded, looking expectantly up at him?

"Well what?"

Gabi rolled her eyes. "_Well…_ What about you and Sharpay?"

"Well, I dunno. I dunno how to say to her and stuff…" shrugged Troy, rubbing his back. Gabriella had pointy fingers.

"Just tell her!" she exclaimed exasperatedly. "It's easy! 4 words: 'Sharpay. I. Love. You."

"Gabs, you know it's not like that."

"Okay, okay, it's not exactly like that…but it's not _that _difficult! Just……I don't know, pull her to the side or something, and tell her how you feel! Plain and simple."

Troy nodded slowly. "But…Gabi, what if she doesn't feel the same? I'd look like a complete dork. Seriously."

Gabriella laughed. "Troy, believe me. You have nothing to worry about. I've seen the way she looks at you."

Troy bit his lip, and nodded. "Yeah, okay. Listen, thanks for everything. I love ya."

"I love ya too!" she replied, hugging him. "Now go get 'em, wildcat!"

* * *

As the crowd around the camp grew larger, Troy was struggling to track down Sharpay. He knew that they'd be leaving within the next half hour, which gave him little to no time to find her, let alone confess his love. He shoved through the bustle, desperate to spot the bright blonde hair. Troy stopped in his tracks for a moment, taking in what he was about to do. But he had stopped for too long, and the next thing he knew, a pair of small, cold-ish hands obscured his vision.

"Guess who-oo?"

A grin gently appeared on Troy's face. "Ah, you got me. Chad?"

Sharpay let go of his eyes, and spun round in front of him. "Close. Veryy clossee."

Troy laughed, and grabbed her hips. "Got a minute?"

She smiled and nodded, her eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"Great," he muttered, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the crowd. She stayed silent as he led her further and further away, but finally she couldn't hold her inquisitive tongue any longer.

"Trooyyyyyy…where are you taking me?"

But her question was met by a simple, "You'll see."

"No, seriously," she said, coming to a halt and letting go of his hand. "The bus is gonna leave! And as much as I've enjoyed this week, I don't exactly fancy staying here."

Troy turned to her. "Sharpay. Trust me. My dad isn't gonna drive off without me. My mother would shoot him."

She smiled reluctantly at him, and he took her hand again, and led her back down a familiar trail.

* * *

Troy pushed back the leafy bushes, and pulled her through them. He gently let go of her delicate hand, and smiled.

"Here."

They were back at the open clearing on top of the cliff, and the sun was once again shining brightly upon them.

Sharpay gazed around, taking in her surroundings. She spun back round to Troy.

"Why here?" she questioned him, a small smile toying with her pink lips.

Troy shrugged. "Just 'cause. You said it was pretty here."

She breathed a quiet laugh. "So that's it?"

Troy's silence told Sharpay that it most definitely wasn't it. But even after a minute or two, he kept quiet, still holding his tongue.

"Oh. So you dragged me up here for nothing?"

Sharpay's eyes shone with disappointment, and Troy couldn't bear it.

"No."

Her face split into a small grin when he spoke, a small grin that Troy wasn't sure how to read. He stepped closer to her. "I…Uhh. I…"

But Sharpay silenced him. "Don't. I know how you feel."

"Oh…"

Troy was lost for words, but thankfully, Sharpay wasn't.

"Well?" she prompted him, raising an eyebrow.

"Well?"

She smiled. "Aren't you gonna kiss me, Troy-boy?"

He flashed her a boyish grin, gazing down at her expectant face and smiling eyes. He gently leaned in, capturing her lips with his and kissing her softly.

She pulled away after a while, still smiling. "God, East High is gonna HATE us!"

Troy laughed, and held her waist. "Babe? Screw East High."

-

-

-

-

-

_fin._

* * *

_Okay.. it was 1:36am when I finished this last night…I forced myself to keep writing. Thank God I'm off school sick!  
But I just can't get over it. I'm. Finished.  
And I will admit to having a crying/happy moment when I finished.  
I have a bunch of plot bunnies right now.  
Some people want me to continue Friday night? I wasn't planning to, but I will if enough people want a story from it.  
And I've already kinda decided I won't do a sequel…but if LOTS of people want it, I may try it.  
So yeah.  
Thank you ALL so much, your support and reviews have been incredible._

_Lateerrrssss_

_x_

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**- **

**marri: **_Hey! Here is issss, Troypay heaven! XD. Enjoy, thanks for ALL the reviews, you RAWK!  
_

**x.sammii.x: **_S-S-S-Sammmiiiii! Hey cheerleader buddy! Gawsh. You have to review this chapter! If you don't…I get to……uhm. Beat you up? Hahaa, deal. But Sammii Wammii. This is the last chapter :O! Gracias for everything, keep waving those pom-poms! Love choo x_

**Stessa: **_Yes, I love you too! OF COURSE I DO!__Ah, babe, I know. It's so sad it's over now! And le duh! Of course my new story is gonna rock! IT'S ME! Lol, I'm only kidding. But yeah, saying goodbye to barns is a hobby of mine. And gawsh, you know me so well, to know that! Hahaa, I love you so much kiddo! Here's your Troypay-ness. And it was dedicated to yoouu! x_

**pinkturtle: **_yes, haha, walruses. And I dunno about a sequel. If enough people want me to do one, I might think about it. Thanks for everything :D_

**VmOthDafan: **_Aw, thanks :). I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reviews and support._

**zashleylove16: **_Aww, well Troy's just a nice guy! Lol, thanks for support through this stupid story, see ya soon! _

**U.S. Princess: **_Emilyyyyy. :D. I promise, I'll give you some good Troypay heated scenes in my next fic. OR… I could write you an alternate chapter! For when they stay in the barn! Haha, and then alternate ending: Sharpay gets pregnant! Lmao, thanks for everything, I LOVE YOU! _

**XxCharmedxX: **_BEFFERS! BETHAZ! BEFF-BEFF! Hey girlie! Gawshers. YOU MUCHO LOVED IT? Haha, gold star to you, girl! You rhyme a LOT these days S. I'm beginning to think it ain't good for my baby! XD! I love you MUCHO. Gracias for all ze support, yada, yada, yada. SHARE THE LUV WITH ME ALREADYY! LOL x_

**jade-kwl-name-eva: **_Yep, it's so sad :( . I'm gonna miss it crazy! And haha, there! I gave you a Troypay kiss! Happy? Lol, thanks you for like, everything, I've noticed you've been a very nice loyal reviewer. GOLD STAR XD. x_

**xoxROMANCEADDICTxox: **_Aw, thanks! Here's the update, can I have a banana? Haha, kidding. Thanks for the review :)._

**fibi3: **_Hellooo there! Gawsh, I don't want it to end either! But it's gotta. Cause if it didn't……man, that would be BORING. Thank you for all your help, LOYAL REVIEWER! XD. Platinum star :D x_

**christy xx: **_Dude, my cousin KICKS ASS XD. Gawshers, babe, I love you so much. And yeah. I get it. You got. We get it?………? Haha, I confuzzle myself. LOVE YOU, GIMME REVIEW :D xx_

**Breakin' Dishes: **_PENNIA BABES :D. HELLO. HOW WAS ITALY? Lol don't answer, I already know about it. And gawsh, sorry I couldn't text you back! I had no money, and to be honest, I couldn't be assed topping up :P. Cool babes. Reiew? Love choo x_

**youtubesmybff aka chel08: **_Aw, he does! So adorable! . Lol, yep, I'm so sad too. It feels WEIRD… And yup, I have a new story cooking up on my stove right now! Hahaa, here's some AWESOME TROPYPAYNESS. Mucho love to you too, babe! x_

**jesluvzzac: **_Aha, the wait is over! Thanks for the review, hope you liked it:)_

**xxkizixx: **_Ooh, well thank you! I've never had anybody tell me that before! Glad you like it, I'm really gonna miss this story! Thanks for the review, and thanks for the compliment! XD_

**Troypay4evea: **_Ah, last but not least. XD. I'm sad too. But actually, not that sad anymore. Just deliriously happy. :D. Thanks for the review, I LOVE REVIEWS :D _


End file.
